Like father, like son
by Infelix
Summary: O garoto tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos escuros, a mesma pele pálida, o mesmo nariz perfeitamente reto e os mesmos olhos azuis penetrantes... Era uma cópia em miniatura dele.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Fic nova que eu não deveria estar escrevendo... Mas tudo bem. Ah, sim, ainda não betada.  
**CAPA ~ **http : // i45 . tinypic . com / mwqx4m . jpg

**.Like father, like son.**

**.Prólogo.**

**.**

Charles e Ellen Campbell eram um casal adorável. Haviam se casado cedo e, há alguns anos, haviam se mudado para Londres. A Sra. Campbell não podia ter filhos, o que era um pecado, pois a mulher tinha amor e carinho de sobra para dar para uma criança. O Sr. Campbell cuidava de alguns imóveis na cidade, alguns que ele mesmo possuía e alugava, e outros que pertenciam à família de um amigo deles, que não morava na capital. Ele gostava do que fazia, mesmo que sempre estivesse trabalhando demais.

Não demorou muito para que a vontade de ter um filho atingisse os dois, mas, como já foi dito, Ellen Campbell não podia ter filhos.

- Adote, querida.

Fora isso o que uma de suas amigas havia lhe dito um dia quando tocara no assunto. Adotar... Será que ela seria capaz de cuidar de uma criança que não era sua?

- Se você quer um filho, então vamos ter um filho.

O sorriso bondoso do marido a convenceu... Um mês depois, o casal Campbell estava entrando em um orfanato, esperando encontrar a criança que eles tanto desejavam.

.

***

.

- Quais os seus nomes de novo? – a senhora que cuidava do lugar perguntou, levando os dois para o jardim dos fundos onde as crianças estavam brincando.

- Charles e Ellen Campbell – o homem viu a esposa sorrir ao ouvirem o som de risos de crianças.

- Sr. e Sra. Campbell, devo perguntar se os senhores pretendem adotar um menino ou uma menina...

- Ah, ainda não sabemos, Sra. Cole – a moça falou, os olhos azuis estavam brilhando de alegria ao verem os pequeninos correndo para lá e para cá no jardim banhando pelo Sol do verão.

- Vou deixar os senhores a vontade para conhecerem as crianças – a diretora sorriu – Qualquer coisa falem com a Martha – ela apontou para uma garota que tentava impedir que um menininho comesse terra – Ou comigo.

O casal observou a senhora se afastar e não perderam tempo para se aproximar dos meninos e meninas estavam brincando. A maioria deles, ao perceber que os dois estavam ali para escolher um novo filho ou filha, aproximou-se com cautela e começou a conversar com o casal... Era como se eles estivessem lutando para ter uma chance de falar com os Campbell.

Ellen estava indecisa, é claro... Tantas crianças maravilhosas e ela teria que escolher apenas uma! Isso era errado, mas era o que ela e Charles deveriam fazer.

- São todos tão lindos – a mulher sussurrou, observando uma menininha arrancando as pétalas de uma flor, murmurando "_bem-me-quer-mal-me-quer"_ – É impossível escolher...

- E todos querem ser escolhidos – o homem sorriu tristemente – Viu como eles quase brigavam para chegar perto de nós?

- Sim, sim...

Com um sorriso no rosto, Ellen olhou em volta do jardim e só então percebeu uma criança que até agora não havia visto.

Era um menino pequeno e pálido que estava sentado em um canto meio isolado do jardim. Ele parecia estar conversando aos murmúrios com alguma coisa que tinha nas mãos e a mulher não conseguiu descobrir o que era.

- Charles? Olhe – ela apontou para o garotinho e puxou o marido na direção dele.

O garoto pareceu perceber a presença deles e, antes que os dois estivessem perto o bastante, livrou-se do que tinha nas mãos e virou-se para eles. Ellen não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o rosto do menino... Ele era lindo. Tinha a pele pálida, cabelos castanhos escuros bem penteados e olhos azuis penetrantes.

- Olá, por que não está lá com os outros? – a moça perguntou.

- É muita gente – ele murmurou, olhando de esguelha para as crianças que brincavam – Prefiro ficar aqui.

- Mas, e seus amigos?

O menino a encarou com uma expressão de "você-está-louca-?" que ela nunca havia visto em uma criança.

- Eles não gostam de mim, senhora...?

- Campbell. Por que eles não gostam de você?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Porque eu sou diferente, acho.

- Diferente? – dessa vez fora Charles quem perguntara – Como assim "diferente", garoto?

- Simplesmente... diferente.

- Sr. e Sra. Campbell? – os dois se viraram para ver a Sra. Cole indo ao encontro deles – Querem uma bebida?

Ellen acenou positivamente com a cabeça, assim como o marido.

- Depois nós voltamos para falar com você, mocinho – ela deu um último sorriso para o menino antes de ir até a diretora do orfanato.

Martha, a garota que ajudava a velha senhora no orfanato, havia trazido um copo de água fresca para cada um deles... Era exatamente o que precisavam naquele calor.

- Então, o que acharam das nossas crianças?

- São todos encantadores, Sra. Cole – a mulher falou.

- Sim, todos muito simpáticos – Charles sorriu e olhou na direção do menino isolado em um canto do jardim – Apenas aquele garoto...

- Ele parece meio solitário.

- Ah, sim... – a diretora sorriu tristemente – Sempre foi assim, desde que nasceu... Quieto, solitário.

- Ele nasceu aqui?

- Sim, Sra. Campbell, a mãe dele chegou aqui na véspera do Ano Novo, prestes a dar a luz – a senhora explicou – Uma moça nova, mais nova que a senhora, e muito, muito, mirradinha, coitada! Morreu logo depois do parto... Só teve tempo de ver o filho e dar um nome a ele... _"Espero que ele se pareça com o pai"._.. Ela também disse isso.

- Coitada... – Ellen suspirou pesadamente, sem tirar os olhos do menino.

- É engraçado... – Charles murmurou – Ele me lembra muito um amigo nosso. Tem a mesma cor de cabelo e os olhos... São idênticos.

Uma risada gostosa foi ouvida da Sra. Cole.

- Imagine a coincidência, Sr. Campbell, se esse seu amigo fosse pai do nosso pequeno Tom...

- Como disse? – os dois encararam a mulher com curiosidade.

- Tom, é o nome dele... A mãe pediu para que nós déssemos o nome dele de Tom, em homenagem ao pai dele – a senhora explicou – Tom Marvolo Riddle, esse é o nome daquele rapazinho.

*****

**N/A:** Eu não devia escrever fics novas antes de terminar as que eu preciso terminar - FATO! ... Mas a história ficou martelando na minha cabeça por dias D:  
Acho que já deu pra entender mais ou menos o que vai acontecer (:

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do comecinho.

Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam.

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	2. Tom Riddle Sr

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Tom Riddle Sr.**

**.**

Tom Riddle gostava de ir à Londres, era uma oportunidade de sair de sua vida pacata, naquela cidade simples e calma que era Little Hangleton... Era uma chance de passear por uma cidade mais agitada sem a constante vigilância de seus pais.

Onde ficar não era um problema, pois, além dos inúmeros imóveis que a família possuía na capital, o jovem Riddle tinha vários amigos que sempre lhe ofereciam um lugar para ficar. Era com um desses amigos que Tom iria ficar naqueles poucos dias que passaria em Londres.

Charles Campbell, um bom amigo que o conhecia fazia algum tempo e conhecia alguns de seus segredos também. O homem também era bem visto pelo Sr. e Sra. Riddle, pois tomava conta de algumas propriedades que eles mantinham na cidade.

A casa dos Campbell não era tão grande quanto a dos Riddle, mas era grande o suficiente para acomodar confortavelmente o casal e seus empregados. Quando o carro parou na frente da residência do amigo, Tom sorriu, abrindo a porta e saindo do veículo.

O homem dirigiu-se até a porta, batendo na madeira e esperando alguém atender, não prestando a menor atenção no motorista, que tentava tirar as suas malas do carro sem batê-las em nada. Não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse, dando lugar a imagem de um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

- Tom – o homem estendeu a mão para o amigo – É um prazer vê-lo novamente.

- Posso dizer o mesmo, Charles.

- Vamos, entre – assim que o outro entrou, o Sr. Campbell chamou um empregado para ajudar o motorista com a bagagem do Sr. Riddle.

Tom entrou na sala de visitas, onde Ellen, esposa de Charles, estava sentada em um sofá com um livro aberto no colo. A mulher ergueu a cabeça e sorriu ao ver o outro homem.

- Quanto tempo, Tom – a Sra. Campbell se levantou e abraçou o amigo rapidamente – Sente-se.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Charles perguntou.

- Sim, obrigado.

O dono da casa encheu dois copos com bebida e entregou um ao amigo. Tom aceitou o copo e bebeu um gole, sentindo-se bem ao engolir o líquido gelado...

- Então, Charles, qual é o motivo da sua insistência para eu vir a Londres? – o jovem riu, bebendo mais um pouco.

Quando levantou os olhos da bebida, Riddle percebeu que não era um motivo muito bom pelo qual o amigo o chamara. O Sr. e a Sra. Campbell tinham uma expressão estranha no rosto, como se eles estivessem se preparando para lhe contar uma má notícia.

- Não me digam que vocês deixaram alguma coisa acontecer com um dos imóveis dos meus pais – o homem deu uma risada debochada – Eles iriam ficar loucos caso descobrissem que alguém quebrou uma janela, roubou um vaso do jardim ou deixou de pagar o aluguel...

- Isso não tem nada a ver com os imóveis, Tom – a voz de Campbell estava séria.

- Então o que é? O que é tão urgente assim, Charles? Pelo amor de Deus, fale logo ao invés de ficar fazendo suspense...

- Tom, eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso – o amigo sentou-se ao lado da esposa no sofá – Mas... Há alguns anos atrás, quando você fugiu com a...

- Charles, por favor, você sabe que...

- Você não gosta de falar disso, eu sei, mas isto é importante. Não sei o que aconteceu com vocês, como vocês ficaram juntos e como se separaram, mas... – Charles suspirou – Ela estava grávida quando você a deixou, certo?

O homem resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível.

- Você nunca se perguntou o que aconteceu com ela e com a criança? – dessa vez foi Ellen quem perguntara.

- Não... E espero nunca ter que pensar sobre isso.

- Tom! – a mulher deu um gritinho – Como você pode pensar assim? É seu filho!

- Eu sei que é meu filho, mas é um filho que eu não quis ter, está certo? – o homem cortou a fala da outra, quase esmurrando o copo de vidro sobre uma mesinha de canto – E é por isso que eu não quero saber sobre isso.

- Você está agindo feito uma criança, Tom!

- Você não sabe do que está falando, Charles! E, se for por isto que você me chamou, para me importunar com perguntas sem nexo, eu vou ir embora... – Riddle deu as costas para eles, saindo da sala e indo em direção à porta da frente.

Quando já estava abrindo a porta, pensando apenas em aonde iria ficar depois que saísse da casa dos Campbell, Tom ouviu a voz do amigo gritar por detrás dele.

- Nós o achamos! A mãe dele morreu dando-lhe a luz, e, desde então, ele mora em um orfanato aqui em Londres! O nome dele é Tom Marvolo Riddle – o homem ficou estático – E ele é uma cópia perfeita sua...

.

***

.

**N/A:** Bom, temos o Sr. Riddle na fic pela primeira vez :D Ele não é um amor?_ ["Não, Ari, você é a única que acha isso"]_

Anyway, espero que tenham gostado.  
Digam o que acharam nos reviews (:

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	3. Tom Riddle Jr

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Tom Riddle Jr.**

**.**

Apesar das crianças parecerem bem cuidadas, o Orfanato Wool's era um lugar frio, antigo e feio... O tipo de lugar do qual Tom Riddle geralmente mantinha distância, mas a curiosidade fora mais forte do que ele.

- Você deve ser o amigo do Sr. e da Sra. Campbell, eles me ligaram ontem, dizendo que o senhor viria – a mulher sorriu, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o jeito como examinava Riddle dos pés à cabeça – Disseram que você queria conhecer o Tom.

- Não faço questão de falar com ele, Sra. Cole – o jovem explicou – Quero apenas vê-lo.

- É claro.

A mulher o levou até um cômodo vazio e empoeirado que devia ser um tipo de biblioteca. Tom já estava abrindo a boca para perguntar por que ela o levara até ali, mas ficou quieto ao ver que havia um menino sentado em uma das mesas.

Era exatamente como Charles havia dito... O garoto tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos escuros, a mesma pele pálida, o mesmo nariz retinho e os mesmos olhos azuis penetrantes. Riddle ainda percebeu que o menino mordia constantemente o lábio inferior enquanto passava os olhos pelas páginas empoeiradas do livro, coisa que ele mesmo fazia o tempo todo quando estava concentrado.

_"Você viu o garoto, Tom, e agora?"_

- Sra. Cole, tenho que ir embora – o homem murmurou, não querendo chamar a atenção do garoto na biblioteca – Tenho um compromisso, mas muito obrigado por tudo.

- Senhor?

A senhora não viu a expressão perturbada que tomava conta do rosto de Riddle enquanto ele saia apressadamente do orfanato.

***

- O que ele decidiu?

- Vai ficar com o garoto – o homem viu o sorriso aliviado que tomou conta do rosto da esposa – Mas não acho que Tom sinta alguma coisa por ele... Acho que é mais como uma obrigação para ele.

- O tempo vai fazer o seu trabalho quanto à isso, querido – Ellen murmurou – E os pais dele?

- Por que você acha que ele está no telefone há quase quarenta minutos?

Os dois olharam para a porta que dava para a sala de visitas. Tom estava ali dentro há quase uma hora, falando com os pais pelo telefone... A conversa não parecia estar indo muito bem.

_- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, pai... Não, não! Eu não estou louco, droga!... Vocês não precisam cuidar dele, é só deixar que algum empregado cuide... Como assim não tem dinheiro para pagar alguém? Vocês têm sei lá quantas pessoas cuidando da casa! É só pedir para que algum deles cuide de um menino... Deixe-me falar com a mãe, por favor... Mãe? É, o nome dele é Tom... É... Não sei como ele é ainda, mas parece ser bem quieto, não vai atrapalhar vocês em nada... É, mãe, um neto... _

A voz do amigo ecoava pelo corredor, fazendo com que o casal sorrisse. Ele poderia não estar com muita vontade de tomar conta de um menininho, mas pelo menos estava tentando.

***

- Então o senhor é o pai biológico do Tom? – a Sra. Cole perguntou, erguendo os olhos dos papéis em sua mesa e vendo o homem concordar com a cabeça – Foi o que eu pensei, a semelhança é assustadora... Certo, a papelada já esta toda acertada... Por acaso o senhor quer falar com ele antes de levá-lo para casa?

- Só quero que a senhora acabe com isto logo.

O rosto da mulher se contorceu em uma expressão séria, não aprovando a grosseria daquele homem, mas mesmo assim ela se levantou e foi até o quarto do menino, mandando o pai esperar por ele no hall de entrada.

Riddle ficou olhando em volta nervosamente. O que diabos ele iria dizer para o garoto? _"Oi, eu sou seu pai e vou levá-lo para casa mesmo não o conhecendo direito"?_

Não demorou muito para que a diretora do orfanato aparecesse, descendo as escadas com uma pequena mala de viagem em uma mão e o garotinho na outra. O olhar do menino recaiu sobre o homem e Riddle sentiu-se totalmente exposto ao ser analisado por aqueles olhos frios.

- Aqui está – a mulher praticamente jogou a mala nos braços do Riddle mais velho e se abaixou para ficar da altura do garoto – Cuide-se, Tom, por favor...

O menino não falou nada, nem demonstrou a menor emoção quando a Sra. Cole o abraçou com força. Quando a mulher se afastou, algumas lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos... Ela nunca demonstrara isso, mas ela sentia um carinho especial por Tom, afinal, ela cuidara dele desde que ele nascera.

- Adeus, querido – ela deu um beijinho estalado na testa dele antes de se levantar e abrir a porta para os dois saírem – Cuide bem dele, senhor.

O mais velho não respondeu nada, apenas deu um breve aceno para a mulher antes de sair do orfanato, segurando o filho pela mão, e entrar no carro que os esperava.

- Quem é você? – essa fora primeira vez que ele ouvira o menino falar.

- Seu pai.

- Você me adotou, logo, de acordo com a lei, é meu pai – o jovem Tom resmungou, o não pôde deixar de se perguntar se todas as crianças de seis anos falavam daquele jeito – Quero saber o que o senhor era **antes** de entrar naquele orfanato e me adotar.

- Moro em Little Hangleton, fica há alguns quilômetros daqui, e ajudo os meus pais a cuidarem dos negócios deles – o homem respondeu – E, aliás, eu já era seu pai antes de entrar naquele prédio e adotá-lo...

- Como assim?

- Seu nome é Tom Riddle, certo? – o garoto concordou com a cabeça – É um prazer conhecê-lo, Tom... Eu sou Tom Riddle.

.

.

*******

**N/A:** Adoro como esses dois se amam... Uma linda relação entre pai e filho-Ñ

Eu gostei do Tom Sr. falando com os pais, sei lá pq o_o'

Anyway, não tem muito o que falar desse cap...  
Espero que tenham gostado (:

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	4. Not the best fatherson relantionship

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Not the best father-son relationship.**

**.**

Tenso... Essa era a palavra que definia a atmosfera da sala de jantar dos Campbell. Tom Riddle Sr. estava quieto, olhando para o filho de vez em quando e ignorando toda a conversa que Ellen e Charles tentavam puxar com ele e o menino.

O garotinho também parecia estar desconfortável com toda a atenção que o casal estava lhe dando e, vez por outra, deixava o olhar pousar no pai, examinando-o.

- Você tem quantos anos, Tom? – Ellen perguntou, sorrindo gentilmente para a criança.

- Seis... – o menino murmurou, voltando a sua atenção para a comida – Faço sete em dezembro.

O casal sorriu e continuou a fazer perguntas para o jovem Tom. Eles pareciam mais interessados nele do que o próprio pai... Mas não era de se esperar outra coisa. O Sr. Riddle sempre fora mais preocupado com si mesmo do que com os outros, quando conhecia alguém, preocupava-se primeiro em dar todos os detalhes sobre si mesmo para só depois tentar conhecer a outra pessoa... E não era como se ele quisesse ser conhecido por aquele garoto, pelo menos não naquela hora.

Quando o jantar terminou, Ellen se prontificou para levar o menino para a cama, vendo como o amigo parecia estar se recusando a chegar perto do filho. Charles acompanhou o homem até a sala de visitas, onde serviu-lhe uma bebida e sentiu-se no sofá.

- E então? O que você irá fazer agora? – o Sr. Campbell perguntou, vendo o amigo passar a mão pelos cabelos escuros e suspirar.

- Ficar aqui mais alguns dias, se não for um incomodo, qualquer coisa eu posso ir para algum apartamento dos meus pais...

- Bobagem, pode ficar aqui – Charles riu – E Ellen está amando ficar perto do Tom.

A expressão do rosto de Riddle mudou instantaneamente ao ouvir o nome do filho, como se o amigo tivesse tocado em um assunto delicado.

- Tom... Ele é o seu filho, você terá que se acostumar com isto.

- Como eu disse antes, ele é um filho que eu nunca quis ter... – o homem largou o copo na mesa e enterrou o rosto nas mãos – Não sei se posso cuidar dele...

- Talvez demore um pouco para que vocês se conheçam melhor... Para que vocês se acostumem um com o outro, mas é claro que você conseguirá cuidar dele bem.

Um sorriso sem emoção brotou nos lábios do outro enquanto erguia a cabeça e olhava para Charles.

*******

- Boa noite, querido – a mulher que havia conversado com Tom no orfanato apagou a luz do quarto e fechou a porta.

Ela era gentil, lembrava muito a garota que trabalhava no orfanato... Mas a gentileza dela não fora o suficiente para fazer o desconforto que o menino sentia desaparecer. Era como se ele estivesse no lugar errado, como se ele estivesse atrapalhando alguém... E ele sabia que a pessoa que estava perturbada com a presença dele não era o casal dono da casa, mas aquele homem que se denominava seu pai.

Tom Riddle. Eles tinham o mesmo nome e eram iguais na aparência, mas o jeito como se olhavam era como se fossem duas pessoas totalmente diferentes, dois animais se estranhando. O homem o encarava com um olhar duro e ele retribuía um olhar frio... Não era como ele esperava que uma relação entre pai e filho se desenvolvesse.

Olhou para as sombras das árvores do lado de fora que se formavam no teto. Muitas crianças, caso estivessem no seu lugar, estariam pulando de alegria, mas Tom Riddle apenas sentia uma sensação ruim dentro de si mesmo enquanto pensava no que aconteceria com ele dali para a frente.

*******

Tom Riddle trocou as roupas e caiu na cama de qualquer jeito. Tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias fora quase tão confuso quanto o que acontecera há alguns anos, quando ele acordara um dia e descobrira que estava casado com uma mulher totalmente estranha que estava esperando um filho dele.

As fofocas sobre ele voltariam a fazer parte de todas as mesas de bares em Little Hangleton... Bem agora que as fofocas sobre a sua fuga com a filha do vagabundo Gaunt haviam começado a esfriar.

- Muito bem, Tom, você faz uma besteira atrás da outra...

Pior do que todos os comentários seria o olhar de reprovação de seus pais. O Sr. Riddle não estava nada feliz com a notícia de que Tom encontrara um filho perdido no meio de Londres... Já a Sra. Riddle estava um pouco animada com a idéia, mesmo estando com medo de que o garoto fosse igual a mãe.

Riddle sorriu. Não, seu filho não era nada parecido com a mãe, pelo menos não aparentemente, mas o homem não podia ficar receoso em relação a outras coisas... Será que o menino era como aquela mulher? Capaz de fazer **coisas** como a mãe conseguia?

- Pare de pensar e durma, é o melhor que você pode fazer...

***

**N/A:** Blah, encheção de lingüiça apavora, não é mesmo? x)

Não tem muito o que falar, os dois Tom's estão meio frios um com o outro ainda... Ah, sim, odeio minha criatividade para nomes de caps.

Espero que tenham gostado (:

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	5. Little Hangleton

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Little Hangleton.**

**.**

A atmosfera tensa ainda pairava em volta de pai e filho quando os dois entraram no carro para viajarem até Little Hangleton. Tom não tinha idéia do que conversar com o garoto, então preferiu ficar quieto durante quase toda a viagem, o menino não parecia estar com muita vontade de falar também.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Eu já disse, Little Hangleton, é onde eu moro – o homem explicou, sem desviar o olhar da paisagem que passava no lado de fora da janela.

- Onde fica?

- Adianta eu lhe explicar? Não é como se você fosse entender.

O menino apenas o encarou por um tempo antes de voltar a olhar para fora.

- Tem mar? – a vozinha do filho perguntou.

- O que?

O pai finalmente olhou para Tom, que soltara um suspiro pesado, como se estivesse indignado com a falta de atenção do homem.

- Quero saber se a cidade é litorânea.

- Ah... Não, não é – o mais velho explicou – Mas a cidade faz divisa com Hornsea, que é litorânea.

Estas foram as únicas palavras trocadas entre os dois durante toda a viagem.

***

Tom sorriu ao ver que eles estavam finalmente entrando na cidadezinha de Little Hangleton quando começou a anoitecer. Riddle passou a mão no rosto, esperando que aquilo o fizesse acordar um pouco, e olhou para o filho, vendo que ele estava dormindo com o rosto apoiado na porta.

- Garoto? – o homem chamou, cutucando o braço do filho de leve – Acorde.

O mais novo resmungou alguma coisa e ignorou o chamado do outro. Tom viu que o carro já estava parando no pé do morro aonde a casa dos Riddle ficava.

- Vamos – o homem se aproximou do filho e tocou-lhe o braço, sacudindo-o de leve – Você não pode ficar aí dormindo, meus pais querem conhecê-lo...

O garotinho murmurou alguma coisa, mas logo se endireitou e, assim como o pai, esfregou o rosto para conseguir acordar direito. O homem abriu a porta e deixou o menino sair, para depois segui-lo.

Tom segurou o filho pela mão e guiou-o até a casa no topo do morro, deixando o motorista para trás. Quando pararam na porta, Riddle respirou fundo antes de bater, preparando-se para tudo o que os pais lhe diriam.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – uma moça abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos ao ver o seu patrão parado no lado de fora – Ah, , entre...

O homem passou pela empregada, que encarou o menino que o acompanhava com uma expressão surpresa. Tom seguiu para a sala de visitas, onde ele sabia que os pais o estariam esperando, mas parou na frente da porta e olhou para o filho.

- Garoto, olhe para mim – o garoto fez como o pai havia pedido – Você vai conhecer os meus pais, seus avós, então... Por favor, não faça nada que me envergonhe na frente deles, tudo bem?

- Sim.

Quando o mais novo finalmente desviou o olhar dele, Tom abriu a porta e entrou. O Sr. e a Sra. Riddle estavam sentados a mesa, tomando chá, mas desviaram a atenção da bebida quando perceberam a chegada do filho.

- Tom – esta fora a única palavra que o Sr. Riddle falou.

- Querido! – a mulher se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada e foi até o filho e beijou-lhe a bochecha – Como foi a viagem?

- Boa, mãe – o homem percebeu que o olhar dos pais havia caído sobre o menino parado ao seu lado – Ahm... Este é o Tom.

Por um momento, Riddle achou que o garoto fosse perder aquele ar frio de sempre ao ver como os avós o encaravam de um jeito tão sério, mas ele continuou observando os dois adultos da mesma maneira que eles o olhavam.

- Ele se parece com você, Tom – a mulher falou, um sorrisinho finalmente aparecendo em seu rosto – Os mesmos olhos...

- Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo rosto... – Thomas resmungou.

- Thomas, por favor – a senhora repreendeu o marido – Vocês dois devem estar cansados... Vou mandar Maggie preparar alguma coisa para vocês comerem e depois podem ir dormir...

- Quero falar com você depois, Tom – o velho Riddle falou, antes que o filho e o neto saíssem da sala.

***

- Há alguns anos atrás, Tom, você sumiu com a filha daquele vagabundo do Gaunt – a voz de Thomas Riddle era séria e fria enquanto ele falava com o filho – Agora, você vai até Londres e volta com um filho... Será que se passou pela sua cabeça o que estas besteiras que você faz estragam, não apenas a sua, mas a nossa reputação?

- Pai...

- Você mancha o nome de toda a família...

Fechar os olhos e tentar ignorar as palavras duras vindas do homem mais velho, era isso que Tom fazia quando o pai começava a dar-lhe um sermão.

- Filho de uma louca, isso é o que ele é!

- Thomas, pelo amor de Deus, não fale assim! – a Sra. Riddle exclamou, horrorizada com o que o marido acabara de falar – Ele é seu neto.

- E é neto do Gaunt também! Um orgulho para a nossa família, não é mesmo? – o Sr. Riddle praticamente cuspiu as palavras – Somos relacionados com os Gaunt agora, era só o que precisávamos...

Tom não ouvia mais nada o que o pai falava, sua mente já estava bem longe da sala de visitas de sua casa. A única coisa que ele conseguia perceber era que seus pais estavam discutindo, mas não era como se ele quisesse sabe o motivo da briga.

***

O quarto de Tom na casa dos Riddle era bonito e confortável, bem diferente de seu antigo quarto no Orfanato Wool's, que era antigo e frio. O garoto se encolheu na cama ao ouvir as vozes vindas do andar debaixo.

_"Você mancha o nome de toda a família..."_

_ "E é neto do Gaunt também! Um orgulho para a família, não é mesmo?"_

Esse tal de Gaunt não devia ser muito bem visto na cidade, pois ele já ouvira seu pai e aquele homem, o Sr. Campbell, falando sobre ele quando eles estavam em Londres... E ele era parente desse homem, desse vagabundo, como os outros o chamavam.

- Tom, querido? – era a voz de sua avó, parecia que ela estava perto de seu quarto – Ele só está estressado, não quis dizer tudo o que disse...

- Eu sei muito bem que ele quis dizer tudo o que falou – a voz de seu pai respondeu.

- Tom... Logo ele irá ver que esse menino não é... como ele diz? Uma mancha na nossa reputação.

- Mãe, o problema é que...Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso – o homem falou – Eu não consigo cuidar de uma criança! E eu não o conheço, a única coisa que eu sei é que ele parece não gostar de mim...

- Vocês dois estão se fechando um para o outro...

As vozes foram ficando mais baixas na medida que os dois adultos se afastavam da porta do quarto do garoto. Tom se encolheu na cama, apertando o lençol em volta de si mesmo... Realmente, não era bem isso que ele esperava de uma vida em família.

****

**N/A:** Antes de tudo... Muito obrigada Sosso, por ter me ajudado com a localização de Little Hangleton *O*

Foi assim, eu, feliz, fui tentar achar a tal Little Hangleton no mapa, quase tive um piri-paque quando descobri que a cidade era fictícia e que eu tinha que inventar uma localização para ela... Foi aí que entrou a Sosso! Ela se empolgou com a idéia de achar uma Little Hangleton e acabou achando uma cidadezinha linda chamada** Leven** que fica em East Yorkshire [East Riding of Yorkshire], é uma vila que faz fronteira com **Hornsea**, a cidade que o Tom Sr. cita na fic... Então, nós pegamos Leven e PUFF! transformamos em Little Hangleton :B

**Leven -** http : // www . leven-village . co . uk /  
http : // upload . wikimedia . org / wikipedia / commons / e / e8 / Leven ,_East_Riding . jpg

**Hornsea -** http : // en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Hornsea

A gente se apaixonou por Leven :B

Ahm, é isso :D  
Espero que tenham gostado do cap.

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	6. Do you think I'm a freak, dad?

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Do you think I'm a freak, dad?**

**.**

* * *

O tempo passou. Tom Riddle Jr. foi se acostumando com a vida em Little Hangleton, mesmo que a relação entre ele e seu pai não tivesse melhorado nem um pouco. O homem continuava frio com ele, os dois quase nunca conversavam e, não fosse pela semelhança física, as pessoas poderiam dizer que eles eram totalmente estranhos um para o outro.

Os avós do garoto providenciaram uma boa educação para ele. Tom agora estudava em um bom colégio em Great Hangleton, que ficava a seis milhas de sua cidade... A escola em Little Hangleton não era muito boa, pelo menos não para um Riddle.

Com apenas algumas semanas de aula, o menino já havia se mostrado muito inteligente. Os professores o elogiavam pelas boas notas, pelo empenho e pelo bom comportamento... Tal fato fez com que o Sr. Riddle começasse a desenvolver um tipo de afeto pelo neto e a Sra. Riddle apenas começou a gostar ainda mais do pequeno Tom.

A única reclamação que os professores tinham a respeito do garoto era que ele era muito frio com os outros, não tinha amigos e, vez por outra, era encontrado perto de algum evento esquisito que acontecia no colégio... Mas tudo isso era, no ponto de vista dos Riddle, apenas chatice dos professores.

O que o Sr. e a Sra. Riddle não sabiam era que o neto deles não contava para eles algumas coisas que aconteciam na escola... Como o dia em que um rapaz mais velho o encontrou falando com uma cobra e o chamou de louco... Ninguém nunca soube como o material do garoto desapareceu misteriosamente, para depois reaparecer jogado em um rio que passava por detrás do colégio.

As crianças tinham medo de Tom, ou não gostavam dele... Mas, aos olhos de Mary e Thomas, aquilo acontecia devido ao fato de que o neto deles era "inteligente demais" para ficar com os outros garotos da mesma idade.

Claro que o jovem Riddle sabia que não era isso... Ele sabia que era diferente, mas não sabia o que o fazia ser diferente dos outros, por isso preferia ficar quieto, não tentar argumentar com seus avós.

****

Fazia muito frio em Little Hangleton naquele 31 de Dezembro, mas a casa dos Riddle estava fervendo, com empregados correndo para lá e para cá, arrumando as coisas para a festa de Ano Novo que a família estava organizando. A Sra. Riddle não descansava enquanto via os outros fazerem o que ela mandava, na verdade, a mulher apenas se estressava... E estressava os outros também.

- Maggie? Maggie! Pelo amor de Deus, limpe esta estante, está imunda! – a empregada fez uma careta, olhando para a estante que a patroa havia apontando e vendo que ela a havia limpo fazia cinco minutos – O que você está esperando!?

- Sim, Sra. Riddle.

Tom Jr. aprendera a ficar no seu quarto quando a avó começava a ter estes surtos de organização, lá ela não iria mandar os empregados entrarem para limpar, pelo menos não enquanto ele estivesse com a porta fechada.

- Tom? – o garoto se virou para ver os avós parados na sua porta – Está ocupado?

- Não, senhor.

A Sra. Riddle sorriu enquanto ela e o marido se aproximavam do neto.

- Feliz aniversário, querido – a mulher beijou-lhe a bochecha – Seu primeiro aniversário conosco...

- Parabéns, garoto – o velho deu um tapinha no ombro do menino e entregou-lhe um embrulho.

- Senhor, vocês não precisavam me dar nada – Tom falou, sentindo o rosto esquentar – Já me deram presentes suficientes no Natal...

- Bobagem! – Mary riu alto – Ah, querido, espero que você goste, mas vou ter que ir indo... Tenho que ver se Bryce já arrumou o jardim.

O avô acenou para o neto uma última vez antes de sair do quarto. O menino não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de receio dentro de si... A festa que os Riddle estavam organizando era grande e parecia ser muito elegante, e aquilo tudo não combinava com ele. Além disso, amigos da família estariam lá... E todos estavam ansiosos para conhecer o filho de Tom Riddle.

* * *

Tom Riddle Sr. não conseguia se acalmar. Ele teria que enfrentar cara a cara vários conhecidos lhe fazendo perguntas sobre o seu filho... Filho que ele não conhecia direito! Como é que ele iria falar para alguém como o garoto era se ele não sabia? E se perguntassem sobre a mãe dele!?

- Desvie do assunto, é fácil – ele sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto dava um nó em sua gravata.

Havia outro motivo para o seu nervosismo: Cecilia, sua antiga namorada. Fazia muito tempo que os dois não se viam, mas ele sabia que ela estava casada e já tinha uma família constituída.

- Tom? Você já está pronto? – a voz do pai o chamou.

- Já estou indo.

Deu um sorriso para o seu reflexo no espelho e respirou fundo, antes de sair do quarto e descer as escadas.

Havia muitos convidados, todos vestidos com roupas caras e elegantes, tentando aparecer o máximo possível... Quando o dono da casa queria poder apenas se esconder embaixo de uma das mesas.

- Tom, quanto tempo.

Ele conhecia aquela voz e, quando se virou para ver quem era, reconheceu a mulher imediatamente. Alta e elegante, usando um vestido azul claro, com um encharpe branco enrolado em volta dos ombros. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos e seus olhos azuis não desgrudavam de seu rosto. Fria e elegante... Assim era Cecilia.

- Cecilia...

- Willian, querido, venha aqui – um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes foi até eles, seguido por um menino – Este é Tom Riddle. Tom, este é o meu marido, William Wright, e meu filho, Peter.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo – Riddle apertou a mão do outro.

- O mesmo... Vocês sabem dar uma boa festa! – William riu.

- É, meus pais gostam de festas... – um sorrisinho falso apareceu nos lábios do dono da casa.

Não demorou muito para que o homem saísse de perto dele e de Cecilia, levando o menino pela mão.

- Então, é verdade o que estão dizendo? Tom Riddle tem um filho? – a voz da mulher o estava provocando – Como ele é? Parecido com você?

- Muito – Tom respondeu, dando um sorriso sem graça – É quase assustador...

- Deve ser... Posso conhecê-lo?

Riddle olhou para a Sra. Wright e, suspirando, guiou-a até o andar de cima, onde ele sabia que o garoto estava. Bateu na porta e, sem esperar resposta, entrou.

- Ah, Tom! Ele é a sua cara! – a mulher falou e deu um risinho afetado enquanto olhava para o garoto, que estava sentado na cama, terminando de amarrar os cadarços dos sapatos – Tão lindo...

- Tom esta é... Cecilia Wright, uma antiga amiga minha.

- É um prazer – o menino fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

- O prazer é todo meu, querido... Quantos anos ele tem?

- Seis... – o homem respondeu.

- Sete – o mais novo murmurou, mas nenhum dos adultos pareceu ouvir.

- Meu filho tem a sua idade! Por que vocês dois não vão brincar juntos? – o sorriso da moça se intensificou – Ele está lá embaixo com o meu marido, é uma das poucas crianças desta festa... O nome dele é Peter.

O garoto olhou para o pai, como se pedisse a aprovação dele.

- Pode ir.

- Crianças – Cecilia suspirou, indo até a porta para ver o pequeno sair apressado do quarto.

- Quando foi que você se casou? – Tom perguntou, vendo a mulher fechar a porta.

- Logo depois que você fugiu com... Você sabe quem – ela foi até o homem e levou uma mão enluvada até o rosto dele – Você não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta...

- Cecilia...

- Shh.

Os lábios dela cobriram os dele suavemente. Como ele queria aquilo... Ele queria Cecília, queria tê-la ao seu lado!

- Pare.

- Tom...

- Você é casada.

- Como se isso fosse um problema para você.

- Se eu fizer mais alguma coisa que possa me meter em confusão, meu pai me esgana – Riddle falou, afastando a mulher de perto de si e indo até a porta – Você é casada e tem um filho, vá cuidar da sua família... Eu... Eu tenho a minha família para cuidar.

- Sua família? Um garoto que você não conhecia até alguns meses atrás! – a irritação dela estava presente em sua voz agora – Você vai me deixar de novo, dessa vez por causa de um menino? Um menino que veio daquela... daquela mulher horrível!

- Cecilia, por favor...

Ela suspirou fundo e ajeitou o encharpe em volta dos ombros, antes de sair do quarto.

- Vou ver se William precisa de mim.

_ "Muito bem, Tom, você é um gênio"_

* * *

- Então, o que você gosta de fazer?

- Ler...

- Ler? Só isso? – o garotinho loiro perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do outro na varanda da casa dos Riddle.

- Basicamente isso...

- Você não tem amigos? – Tom olhou para o menino e viu uma expressão de desprezo em seu rosto.

- Não muitos – ele mentiu. Ele não tinha amigos – Acho que é porque eu sou... diferente.

- Como assim diferente?

O jovem Riddle suspirou. Ele não queria falar para aquele Peter o que ele conseguia fazer, mas ele não agüentava mais esconder isso de todo mundo... E, afinal das contas, talvez ele conseguisse um amigo caso conversasse com ele.

- Eu... consigo fazer coisas, sabe? – os olhos do loiro brilharam de curiosidade – Quando eu estava no orfanato... Eu conseguia fazer as coisas se mexerem sem tocar nelas e conseguia fazer os animais me obedecerem sem treiná-los.

- Você está de brincadeira.

- E... – um sorrisinho apareceu nos lábios dele – Por favor, não conte nada disso para ninguém!

- Não vou contar! – Peter sorriu falsamente – Eu juro! O que mais você consegue fazer?

- Consigo conversar com cobras também.

- Não!

- Sim... Elas vêm até mim, sussurram coisas...

- Quero ver – o loirinho cruzou os braços na frente do peito - Me mostre.

- Está frio, as cobras não ficam fora no frio...

- Você está com medo de não conseguir, Tom?

- Claro que não!

- Então chame as cobras... Vamos.

Ele não devia fazer isso, mas alguma coisa dentro de si falou mais alto... Ele tinha que mostrar para aquele garoto que ele era capaz de falar com serpentes.

- Tudo bem – o menino de cabelos escuros murmurou – _Tem alguém aí?_

- _Siiiim._

- _Venha até aqui, por favor._

Tom viu uma pequena cobra subir pela beirada da varanda e ir até eles, mas não percebeu como os olhos verdes de Peter se arregalaram ao verem como aquele animal estava perto deles e como o outro menino sibilava coisas incompreensíveis para ela.

_ - Não vamos te machucar._

_ - O que você querrrr?_

_ - Só quero vê-la_ – ele estendeu a mão e deixou que a serpente se enroscasse entre os seus dedos –_ Não me machuque._

_ - Não me machuque e eu não irei machucá-lo._

- _Certo..._ Viu? Eu falo com...

Tom ficou quieto ao ver como o rosto do outro garoto estava pálido e como ele o encarava de um jeito estranho. Fora uma questão de segundos para Peter sair correndo de perto do jovem Riddle, entrando na casa e chamando pela mãe.

_- O que houve?_

_ - Ele ficou com medo de você _– ele sibilou para a cobra _– Ou de mim... Pode ir agora._

* * *

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

- Peter, o que houve? – Cecilia olhou para o filho, que tinha os olhos verdes arregalados e o rosto branco – Querido, o que aconteceu? Quer um pouco de água? Venha, a mamãe vai buscar...

A mulher foi com o filho até uma mesa pegar um copo de água. O garoto bebeu tudo rapidamente e ainda tinha a respiração acelerada.

- Cecilia! Olá.

- Ah, olá, Ellen... – a Sra. Wright não gostava muito da Sra. Campbell, pois a outra era gentil quase que demais, aquilo a irritava – Não sabia que você havia vindo de Londres só para uma festa de Ano Novo...

- Você sabe como Charles e Tom são amigos... Oh! É o seu filho? Que amor... Mas, o que houve com ele?

- Não sei, era isso o que eu queria saber. Peter, querido, o que aconteceu?

- Mamãe, ele é louco! – o garoto sussurrou.

- Ele quem?

- Aquele garoto, Tom, ele é estranho – Peter explicou, vendo como o olhar da mãe ficou sério – Ele disse que podia fazer coisas... Disse que podia falar com as cobras! Ele falou com uma cobra, mãe! Ele quase fez a cobra me atacar!

- O que!? – a mulher quase gritou.

- Cecilia, fique calma!

- Meu filho acaba de me dizer que um psicopata em miniatura tentou matar ele e você quer que eu fique calma!?

- Sim, eu quero... Peter, amor, por que você não vai com o seu pai? Peça para ele lhe dar algo para comer.

O menino concordou com a cabeça e saiu de perto delas. Ellen segurou a amiga pelo pulso e puxou-a para longe de todos, para a varanda da casa.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Você não ouviu? Aquele pirralho tentou atacar o meu filho!

- Peter deve ter entendido mal as coias, Tom não faria mal à ele... – a Sra. Campbell falou.

- Olha aqui, Ellen, eu conheço muito bem o tipo de gente que esse garoto é! – Cecilia quase enfiou o dedo na cara da outra – Os Gaunt, aqueles vagabundos que moram aqui perto... Foi com aquela idiota que Tom fugiu! É filho dela que esse pirralho é! Não me importa o quão parecido com os Riddle ele seja... Ele é, e sempre será, uma aberração como a mãe! Me ouviu bem? Uma aberração!

- Cecília! Não fale assim, pelo amor de Deus!

- Um dia você vai ver que eu estou certa, Ellen.

* * *

Tudo transcorrera bem na festa, Tom estava surpreso. Nenhuma briga, nenhum acidente... Só alegria, bebida e comida. Agora era só deixar que os empregados arrumassem tudo.

- Tom? Volte logo, daqui a pouco é meia noite! – a Sra. Riddle falou quando viu o filho subir as escadas.

O homem sorriu para si mesmo, estava tudo bem... Ele só precisava pegar uma gravata nova, porque algum infeliz decidiu que seria legal bater nele enquanto ele estava com uma taça de champagne na mão... Mas tirando isso, estava tudo bem.

Arrancando a gravata suja do pescoço, o jovem Riddle olhou de esguelha para dentro do quarto do filho, vendo que o garoto já estava na cama... Sua mãe devia tê-lo mandado para o quarto mais cedo, alegando que já havia passado da hora dele ir dormir.

Já estava seguindo o seu caminho quando alguma coisa estalou em sua mente...

31 de Dezembro... Virada do ano... _Aniversário do Tom._

Ele esquecera do aniversário do próprio filho! Como diabos ele conseguira tal proeza? E por que ninguém o lembrara daquilo durante todo o dia!?

- T-Tom? – ele chamou o garoto, que se virou na cama e olhou para ele.

- Sim?

Tom Sr. entrou no quarto e encostou a porta atrás de si, indo até a cama do garoto.

- Ahm... Feliz aniversário – ele sussurrou, vendo como o menino apenas o encarou com aqueles olhos azuis inexpressivos.

- Obrigado.

- É melhor você ir dormir agora...

O mais novo concordou e desviou o olhar do pai. O homem deu as costas para ele e dirigiu-se para a saída do quarto, já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando ouviu a vozinha do filho o chamar.

- Você acha que eu sou uma aberração, pai? – era a primeira vez que ele percebia algum tipo de emoção na voz do menino.

- O que? – Tom virou-se para olhar o garoto, que estava sentado na cama agora.

- Você acha... Você achar que eu sou uma aberração? – medo? Era medo que se demonstrava na expressão do garoto?

- Dá onde você tirou isso? – o mais velho voltou para perto da cama do filho, onde se sentou na beirada.

- Ouvi a Sra. Wright falando com a Sra. Campbell... Ela falou que eu era uma aberração.

Tom Sr. franziu o cenho, olhando para o rosto tristonho do filho. Por que diabos Cecilia diria uma coisa dessas?

- Eu juro que não fiz nada! – o garoto falou, antes que o pai perguntasse alguma coisa – Eu estava na varanda com Peter e acabei falando para ele algumas coisas... E acho que ele se assustou, mas eu não fiz nada!

- O que foi que você falou para ele, Tom?

- Eu achei que seria melhor se eu contasse para ele antes da gente se conhecer melhor... – o menino murmurou, não olhando para o pai – Todo mundo se afasta quando descobre, achei que se contasse antes... Ele não iria se assustar...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Tom! – a voz alta do homem fez com que o mais novo se encolhesse – O que foi que você fez para o garoto ficar assustado?

- E-Eu contei para ele que eu posso fazer coisas acontecerem – o menino olhou para o pai, antes de voltar a abaixar a cabeça, tentando esconder algumas lágrimas que lhe escapavam dos olhos – Que eu posso fazer as coisas se mexerem sem tocar nelas... E consigo fazer os animais me obedecerem sem treinamento...

Tom Riddle Sr. sentiu um arrepio e arregalou os olhos. Não, não e não! Era impossível que aquele garoto fosse igual àquelas esquisitices da casa dos Gaunt.

- E que eu posso falar com cobras.

_ - Como?!_

- E-Eu consigo falar com cobras, não sei por que! – Tom Jr. estava a beira de um ataque de nervosismo – Eu simplesmente consigo, sempre foi assim... Peter me pediu para mostrar pra ele, eu mostrei! Mas eu não iria deixar a cobra o atacar, eu juro que não, pai!

O homem ficou observando o filho por um tempo. Os olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas do menino estavam implorando para que o pai o perdoasse, mas Tom não sabia o que fazer... Ele estava com medo, com medo do que o mais novo era capaz, com medo que ele acabasse se tornando como a mãe.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, a única coisa que ele queria fazer era abraçar o garotinho e dizer para ele que não, ele não era uma aberração, Cecilia estava apenas com inveja porque o filho dela não era tão perfeito quanto ele.

- Tom, olhe para mim – o mais velho ergueu o rosto do filho e o fez olhar para ele – Desde quando você consegue fazer essas coisas?

- Desde sempre.

- É por isso que você não ficava perto das crianças do orfanato? – o menino concordou com a cabeça – Elas tinham medo do que você conseguia fazer? E agora, no colégio, é a mesma coisa?

- Sim...

- E as cobras? – o homem perguntou, lembrando-se da imagem de Morfin Gaunt conversando aos sussurros com uma cobra.

- Elas simplesmente falam comigo e, quando eu falo com elas, elas entendem, pai.

Por que é que o garoto decidira começar chamá-lo de pai bem naquele dia? Aquilo apenas desviava a sua atenção da conversa.

Suspirando, Tom Sr. passou um braço em volta do filho e puxou-o para mais perto. O menino não resistiu, pelo contrário, jogou os braços em volta do corpo do pai e o abraçou com força. O homem não pôde deixar de sentir pena do garoto por ele estar naquele estado.

- Você não é uma aberração, filho – Tom murmurou enquanto afagava os cabelos negros do outro.

- Então por que... Por que você não gosta de mim? – a voz abafada do menino perguntou.

- Não é que eu não goste de você, mas... Eu não estou acostumado com todo este negócio de ser pai, se é que você me entende.

- Eu não estou acostumado a ter um pai.

- Viu? Estamos do mesmo jeito – Tom Sr. riu, ouvindo um riso abafado vindo do garoto – Mas eu gosto de você, não tenha dúvida disso.

O mais velho olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, faltavam cinco minutos para a meia-noite, ele tinha que voltar para a festa.

- Feliz aniversário, Tom – o homem murmurou, beijando o topo da cabeça do filho.

- Você já disse isso... – o garoto falou, finalmente erguendo a cabeça e olhando para ele.

- Eu quis dizer de novo – enxugou as lágrimas do rosto do menino com a mão e olhou para o relógio novamente – Sua avó vai me matar, mas tudo bem.

- O que?

Tom não respondeu, apenas olhou ficou olhando para o relógio. Depois de alguns minutos, pode-se ouvir algumas pessoas no andar de baixo batendo palmas e rindo. O garoto já ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando o pai o abraçou novamente.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Tom.

- Feliz Ano Novo, pai...

Não demorou muito para que o menino adormecesse em seus braços. O mais velho ficou observando o filho dormir por um tempo, tentando decidir se voltava para a festa ou ficava ali mais um pouco.

_ "Minha mãe vai me matar"_, Tom pensou enquanto chutava os sapatos longe e se deitava ao lado do garoto. Ele não estava com muita vontade de ir para a festa.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Cara, eu amo esse cap! Meu preferido! Tão amor, tão lindo, tão fofo! [ta, parei].

1- O começo foi corrido, só mostrando que os avôs do Tom já haviam começado a gostar dele, e que ele já estava se destacando no colégio, etc etc...

2- Ceciliaaaa! Eu nunca fui com a cara dela XD Eu a imagino meio como a Narcissa Malfoy, mas a Cissy ainda é mais carinhosa do que ela [fã da Cissy!]... Eu desenhei ela :D **http : // arileli . deviantart . com / art / Pretty-Cecilia-150283381**Mas não ficou tão parcida com o que eu imagino... Na real, eu peguei a imagem dela depois desse desenho... Sabem aquela mulher da novela Alma Gêmea? A Cristina? Eu esqueci o nome dela... Acho que é Flávia Alessandra, então, eu imagino a Cecilia parecida com ela em Alma Gêmea.

3- Eu acho que o Tom ficaria meio "mimimi, preciso contar pra alguém o que eu posso fazer!" depois de um tempo... Principalmente estando na casa do pai e dos avós, onde ele tenta esconder isso ainda mais para ter a aprovação deles.

4- A cena cuti-cuti do fim surgiu tipo... um pouco antes de eu dormir, eu fiquei imaginando essa cena enquanto esperava o sono chegar 8D ... Eu amei ela XD Acho que os dois Tom's chegariam a um momento em que não aguentariam mais toda aquela tensão... Sei lá, minha opinião... E eu desenhei também! Ficou tosco, mas ok...**http : // arileli . deviantart . com / art / Do-you-think-I-m-a-freak-dad-150283205**

5- Fui só eu que fiquei toda lufa quando o Tom finalmente chama o Tom Sr. de **_"pai"_** ? :D

* * *

Outra coisa... Não sei se vocês viram, mas ta tendo a maior campanha no Twitter para trazer uma Premiere de Deatlhy Hallows aqui no Brasil e seria mara se vocês ajudassem ^^ Sigam o **PremiereRdMB****R **no Twitter! Ajudem a divulgara campanha para fazer uma premiere de Harry Potter and the Deatlhy Hallows no Brasil!

**No twitter, postem** **#PremiereHP7inBR** para ajudar a campanha, para que a gente possa ir para os TT's :D

[tem uma comunidade no orkut, mas, como eu sou muito bem informada, eu esqueci o nome D:]  
_ [sim,eu sou feliz divulgando isso ): ] _

* * *

Pessoas... Eu sei que tem gente que adiciona a fic nos favoritos e no "story alert", e eu fico mega feliz com isso :D Então, valeu todo mundo que add a fic nos favs e alert.... Mas [mas mas mas]... Gente, deixar um review não mata, não é? :D Um review sempre faz o dia de uma autora mais feliz (: Eu estou super feliz com vcs adicionando a fic nos favs e tals, mas revoews são... reviews, são vocês conversando comigo sobre o que eu escrevo.... E isso é MARA! :D

Eu não vou fazer aquele negócio de "só postar depois de tantas reviews", mas seria um amor se vocês deixassem reviews (:  
Pirei bonito, mas ok :D

Espero que tenham gostado (:  
Digam o que acharam nos reviews.

Beijos ;*  
** Ari.**


	7. A carta ao Sr Riddle

**.**

**Capítulo 6: A carta ao Sr. Riddle**

**.**

* * *

- Pai!

O homem nem teve tempo de deixar a mala no chão assim que entrou em casa, pois o filho já havia corrido até ele e o abraçado com força. Riddle riu alto e bagunçou os cabelos do garoto.

O laço entre pai e filho havia se fortalecido muito desde o aniversário de sete anos de Tom. Depois daquele dia, Tom Sr. começou a passar mais tempo com o garoto, conhecendo-o melhor... Aos poucos, ambos foram descobrindo que tinham mais em comum do que simplesmente a aparência. Não era difícil ver os dois passando dias juntos, apenas conversando, jogando xadrez ou lendo... O pai descobriu que o garoto preferia muito mais passar o tempo com ele ou com os avós do que com crianças de sua idade.

Quase cinco anos depois de terem se encontrado pela primeira vez, Tom Riddle Jr. e Sr. pareciam se conhecer por uma vida inteira.

- Como foi lá em Londres?

- Ótimo, Tom – o mais velho respondeu e subiu para o seu quarto, seguido pelo menino – Ellen mandou dizer que ela está com saudades.

- Quando eles virão para cá de novo?

- Não sei, filho, ainda mais agora que eles tem uma criança em casa...

O casal Campbell conseguira adotar uma garotinha fazia pouco tempo. Tom Jr. não sabia muita coisa sobre ela, apenas que era mais nova do que ele e viera do mesmo orfanato onde ele morava antes de seu pai o levar para casa.

- O que você ficou fazendo nesses dias que eu fiquei longe?

- A vovó me ensinou algumas outras músicas no piano e eu consegui ganhar do vovô no xadrez! – o menino falou, um sorriso se abrira em seu rosto – E fiquei lendo... Aqui é meio chato quando não tem aula e você está fora.

O homem sorriu e foi se sentar ao lado do filho na cama.

- Eu estou aqui agora, não estou? Vamos, seu avô deve estar querendo falar comigo.

* * *

Ficar sentado no jardim e olhar o céu era uma das coisas que Tom gostava de fazer quando não tinha nada mais para ocupar o seu tempo. O dia estava bonito, havia poucas nuvens e o Sol estava quente... Estava bom para se deitar na grama e dormir ali mesmo.

- Sr. Riddle? Seu pai o está chamando! – o menino ouviu a moça que trabalhava na casa gritar da porta da frente – Ele o está esperando na sala de visitas.

O garoto se levantou do chão e foi até a casa. Indo direto até a sala aonde a mulher havia dito que seu pai o estaria esperando, Tom se deparou com um homem que ele nunca vira na vida.

- Tom, entre.

O menino entrou no cômodo e encarou o sujeito desconhecido. Ele tinha cabelos longos e ruivos, da mesma cor de sua barba, usava um óculos de meia-lua apoiado no nariz torto e estava vestindo roupas esquisitas... Quem andava com aquelas roupas roxas e com uma capa da mesma cor?

- Você deve ser Tom Riddle – a voz do homem era gentil – É um prazer conhecê-lo, eu sou Albus Dumbledore.

O mais novo olhou para o pai, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- O Sr. Dumbledore é professor – o Sr. Riddle explicou.

- Sim, sou professor... Ah, obrigado! – Dumbledore falou, sentando-se na poltrona que o outro homem havia apontado – Mas antes de falar do meu trabalho, eu preciso lhe entregar isto aqui, Tom.

O professor estendeu-lhe uma carta. O menino pegou o envelope, receoso, e o abriu, tirando de dentro dele um pergaminho com alguma coisa escrita em tinta verde.

_____

_**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**_

_**Diretor: Armando Dippet**_

_Prezado Sr. Riddle_

_Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1° de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_._

_Atenciosamente,_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Vice-diretor**_

**_______**

Escola de Magia? Aguardamos a sua coruja? O que era tudo aquilo? Alguma brincadeira de mal gosto por parte do pai?

O garoto ergueu os olhos da carta e viu que Tom Sr. tinha a mesma expressão surpresa no rosto. O olhava para os dois com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios e os olhos azuis brilhando com divertimento.

- Que brincadeira é essa?

- Não é brincadeira, Sr. Riddle. O seu filho, Tom, tem uma vaga em nossa escola...

- Nunca ouvi falar desta escola.

- É claro que não, pessoas não-bruxas não conhecem Hogwarts, .

- Bruxos? – dessa vez foi o mais novo que perguntou.

- Sim, bruxos. Hogwarts é um colégio que visa ensinar para jovens bruxos e bruxas como controlar e aperfeiçoar a sua magia – o professor explicou – Me diga, Tom, você já fez alguma coisa acontecer? Alguma coisa que você não pôde explicar?

O menino ficou pálido. Era claro que ele já havia feito coisas acontecerem... As vezes fora sem querer, outras ele queria que acontecesse, mas ele evitava falar sobre isso em casa... O único que sabia disso era o seu pai.

- Sim.

- E você nunca se perguntou por que você conseguia fazer tais coisas? – o garoto concordou com a cabeça – É porque você é um bruxo, um bruxo muito poderoso, pelo o que eu posso sentir... E Hogwarts apenas o ajudara a aperfeiçoar esta magia.

- Como é possível que feiticeiros existam sem que ninguém perceba?

Tom Sr. riu baixinho da pergunta do filho. Era difícil alguém conseguir convencer o garoto de alguma coisa.

- Temos meios para nos esconder – Dumbledore deu uma piscadela para ele – Você se assustaria ao descobrir a quantidade de bruxos que existem vivendo na sociedade não-bruxa.

- Esse colégio... – o Riddle mais velho começou a falar – É seguro?

- Hogwarts é um dos lugares mais seguros da Europa, Sr. Riddle.

- Certo, Tom? Você pode nos deixar a sós um pouco?

- Mas...

- Por favor, Tom.

O menino fez uma careta quase imperceptível, mas saiu da sala, deixando os dois homens a sós. O Sr. Riddle passou uma mão pelos cabelos escuros e suspirou.

- O senhor não parece muito surpreso com a notícia, Sr. Riddle.

- Eu sabia que ele era... diferente – Tom falou – Desde o primeiro ano em que ele veio morar aqui... Ele me falou que podia fazer coisas acontecerem.

- Crianças bruxas começam a demonstrar traços de magia bem cedo, geralmente em eventos pequenos, como fazer coisas se mexerem, luzes se apagarem e coisas desse tipo.

- Ele consegue falar com cobras.

Dessa vez o professor ficou quieto, surpreso com o que o trouxa o havia informado.

- O que foi, Sr. Dumbledore?

- Nada, é só que... Ofidioglossia, a habilidade de falar com cobras, é rara entre os bruxos, eu só conheço uma família que é capaz de fazer tal coisa – o bruxo respondeu – Um garoto com parentes não-mágicos não poderia...

- A mãe dele era bruxa.

- Me desculpe?

- A mãe dele morava em um casebre que fica do outro lado do morro, morava lá com o pai e irmão... Era uma família estranha, sabe? Até hoje eu não sei como me casei com ela...

- Alguns bruxos, Sr. Riddle, usam a magia de um jeito errado – o prof. Dumbledore murmurou – Mas nem todos são assim, então, não fique preocupado com o fato de seu filho ser um de nós... Ele tem um grande potencial, eu pude sentir isso.

- Ele sempre quer fazer o melhor, sabe? Não aceita ser apenas "bom", ele precisa ser "excelente"...

- Hogwarts pode dar à ele a chance de ser um excelente bruxo, acredite em mim, Sr. Riddle.

* * *

**N/A:** Aí está mais um cap. para vocês :D Tom recebendo a carta de Hogwarts ^^

Eu lembrei muito de Pedra Filosofal, quando o Harry recebe a carta, enquanto escrevia esse cap.... Muito amor.

Acho que o Tom Sr. não ficaria tão "OH! ELE É UM BRUXO!", afinal, ele já sabia que o Tom era um bruxo e tals tals...

Não tem muito o que comentar... Acho... [ah, os Campbell adotaram uma menininha! que amor! 3]

*******

**Lady Luna Andrews -** o cap. passado é o meu favorito também! *-* Adoro escrever aqueles momentos mais meigos entre eles 3

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Beijos ;***  
**Ari.**


	8. O Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 7: O Beco Diagonal**

Albus Dumbledore sempre gostara de ajudar jovens bruxos e bruxas nascidos trouxas quando eles descobriam o que realmente eram. Ver o brilho fascinado nos olhos das crianças sempre fazia o dia do vice-diretor ficar melhor... O mesmo brilho que iluminava os olhos frios de Tom Riddle.

O diretor estava acompanhando o garoto e o pai no Beco Diagonal, vendo como ambos estavam olhando em volta com extrema curiosidade. O Sr. Riddle hesitara um pouco em matricular o filho em Hogwarts, mas, depois de algumas conversas com o prof. Dumbledore e com o jovem Tom, o homem acabou cedendo.

- Ah! Prof. Dumbledore, bom dia! – uma bruxa baixinha e gorda saíra de trás de um balcão na loja onde eles haviam acabado de entrar e agora olhava para Tom Jr. – Primeiro ano de Hogwarts, Albus?

- Isso mesmo, Madame Malkin.

- Muito bem, venha querido! – a mulher puxou o menino para os fundos da loja, onde o colocou sobre um banquinho, na frente de um espelho, e começou a tirar as suas medidas – Muito ansioso para Hogwarts, pequeno? – o garoto concordou com a cabeça – Todos ficam, até mesmo os de família bruxa... Já tem alguma idéia da sua futura casa?

- Futura casa?

- Ainda não chegamos a estes detalhes, minha cara – Albus sorriu do canto aonde estava.

- Ah, sim... Estique o braço, por favor... Isso.

- Quando chegam em Hogwarts, os estudantes são separados em quatro grandes grupos, as casas – o professor explicou, vendo como os dois Riddle o encaravam com curiosidade – Essas casas são Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal, Grifinória e Sonserina.

- Como eles são selecionados? – Tom Sr. perguntou.

- São submetidos à um teste bem simples – o bruxo sorriu – É a personalidade que determina a casa de cada um...

- Grifinória, a casa dos bravos e ousados – Madame Malkin deu uma risada gostosa – Lufa-lufa, morada dos justos e leais...

- Corvinal, a casa dos que tem a mente sempre aberta – o professor continuou – E Sonserina, o lugar os astutos com sede de poder... Os alunos descobrem para onde irão logo na primeira noite e, uma vez selecionados, terão uma espécie de família dentro da escola.

* * *

- Ah, não... Eu terei que deixá-los, se é que me entendem... Tenho um compromisso importante – Dumbledore falou enquanto andava com os dois Riddle pelo Beco e olhava para o seu relógio.

- Está tudo bem, Sr. Dumbledore – Tom Sr. falou, olhando para a lista de materiais do filho – De qualquer maneira, já estamos quase terminando aqui, só falta... Uma varinha.

- Ah, sim, a varinha! Vocês podem ir ao Sr. Ollivander, é logo ali – o bruxo apontou para uma loja antiga e escura – Sr. Riddle, foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O prazer foi meu, professor – o homem apertou a mão que o outro lhe estendia.

- Tom, espero vê-lo em Hogwarts em breve – Albus sorriu para o menino – Adeus.

Os dois observaram o bruxo sair de vista no meio da multidão que passeava pelo Beco Diagonal, antes de irem andando até a loja de varinhas que o professor havia indicado.

- Olá? – Tom Sr. chamou ao entrarem na loja e verem que não havia ninguém ali – Tem alguém...?

- Bom dia –a voz de um homem foi ouvida por detrás das prateleiras altas e empoeiradas – Podem chegar mais perto do balcão, não tenham medo.

Quando pai e filho se aproximaram, viram um senhor de cabelos brancos desarrumados e roupas empoeiradas aparecer por detrás das prateleiras. Os olhos azuis do homem brilharam ao verem o jovem bruxo o encarando.

- Ah, sim... Vamos ver – o bruxo desapareceu entre as teias de aranha e caixas das prateleiras, voltando de lá com uma caixinha retangular nas mãos – Salgueiro, trinta e dois centímetros e núcleo de pêlo de unicórnio.

Ele entregou uma varinha para o garoto, que apenas encarou o pedaço de madeira por um tempo, sem saber o que fazer.

- Vamos, vamos... Teste! – Ollivander sacudiu uma mão, imitando um movimento com a varinha.

Tom o imitou, mas nada aconteceu. O homem sorriu e tirou o pedaço de madeira de sua mão.

- Esta aqui, tente... Cerejeira, vinte e oito centímetros e núcleo de corda de coração de dragão!

Tom Sr. apenas observava tudo em silêncio, não entendendo o que aquele homem queria que seu filho fizesse com aquelas varetas, mas, mesmo assim, tinha os cantos dos lábios um pouco curvados em um sorriso.

- Teixo, trinta e cinco centímetros... Pena de fênix – ele entregou para o menino uma varinha de madeira clara e um tipo de osso adornando a extremidade onde ele deveria segurar... Um tanto macabra.

Assim que tocou na varinha, o garoto sentiu uma sensação boa invadir o seu corpo. Ele pôde ver o Sr. Ollivander sorrir e voltar ara detrás do balcão.

- São sete galeões – o homem recebeu as moedas de ouro do trouxa e sorriu - Você é um bruxo poderoso, Sr. Riddle... Eu posso sentir isso.

- Como você soube que esta era a varinha certa? –Tom Sr. perguntou, apontando para o filho.

- Ora, pergunte ao seu filho... O bruxo sabe quando a varinha o escolhe. Sim, Sr. Riddle, a varinha escolhe o bruxo – Ollivander explicou – Cada varinha tem um dono e esse dono apenas mudará quando o ele for derrotado... É extremamente desagradável para um bruxo usar uma varinha que não lhe pertence.

- E vocês não podem fazer mágica sem elas?

- Claro que podemos, mas a varinha é um instrumento que ajuda a magia a sair da pessoa... Ela canaliza a magia para fora, o que torna tudo mais fácil – o bruxo sorriu – Mas existem muitas pessoas que conseguem praticar magia sem uma varinha nas mãos... Crianças têm facilidade para fazer isso.

O Sr. Riddle apenas murmurou alguma coisa, antes de se despedir do homem e sair da loja, acompanhado pelo filho, que parecia ser a criança mais feliz do mundo naquele momento, mesmo estando no mais profundo silêncio.

* * *

**N/A:** Quando eu reli o cap. do Beco Diagonal de HP eu achei a coisa mais linda, conhecer [de novo] o mundo mágico... Imagine como é essa sensação para um garotinho de 11 anos que acabou de descobrir que é um bruxo :D

Eu acho que alguém acompanha os nascidos trouxas até o Beco, já que os pais devem estar muito perdidos em relação a tudo XD

Todo esse papo sobre as varinhas aí no fim do cap. não é canon, quero dizer... Eu não sei se as varinhas servem mesmo para canalizar a magia para fora do bruxo, o que faz ser bem mais fácil fazer magia com elas... Mas eu fiquei pensando nisso enquanto estava viajando o E achei que é uma explicação que talvez seja válida... Sei lá (:

Me desculpem pela demora ):

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Beijos ;***  
**Ari.**

*******

**Lady Luna Andrews -** que bom que você gostou *-* E me desculpe pela demora D:

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Beijos ;***  
**Ari.**


	9. Hogwarts

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Hogwarts**

**.**

* * *

Explicar para o Sr. e a Sra. Riddle o motivo de Tom estar deixando a escola em Great Hangleton e indo para outra que ficava longe de sua casa foi difícil. O casal tentou de todas as maneiras convencer o filho a mudar a sua decisão de matricular o filho nessa nova escola, mas os dois acabaram convencidos de que esse colégio novo seria melhor para o neto.

Tom Sr. e Jr. ficaram hospedados na casa dos Campbell por um dia, antes de finalmente chegar o dia 1° de Setembro.

- Que horas o trem sai? – perguntou o pai, andando pela estação King's Cross .

- Onze horas.

- Qual é a plataforma?

- Nove três quartos...

- Tem certeza de que é esse número? – Tom Sr. perguntou, olhando em volta – Não existe Plataforma Nove Três Quartos...

- É o que está escrito aqui – o menino estendeu o bilhete para o pai, que encarou o pedaço de papel com uma expressão confusa – São dez e quarenta, pai.

Os dois pararam na frente da coluna que ficava entre as Plataformas Nove e Dez. O garoto torcia o tecido de seu casaco com nervosismo, enquanto o homem olhava em volta, tentando achar a tal plataforma de Hogwarts.

- Você tem que atravessar a coluna.

- O que? – o se virou para ver uma menininha parada logo atrás deles.

- Vocês têm que ir correndo, sem medo, e atravessar a coluna – ela apontou para a barreira entre as duas plataformas – Não irão bater.

- Quem é...?

- Emmy! Por Mer...Deus! Você não pode sair correndo no meio da estação! – uma mulher ruiva apareceu no meio da multidão de pessoas e segurou a menina pela mão – Estamos atrasadas, você sabia? Vamos logo...!

A mulher ficou quieta ao ver os Riddle a encarando.

- Eles não sabem como chegar na Plataforma 9 3/4 – a garota murmurou.

- Ah, primeiro ano dele? – ela sorriu, apontando para o menino – Suponho que o senhor seja trouxa...

- Trouxa? – Tom Jr. perguntou baixinho.

- É claro que não saberia como chegar na plataforma, mas, de qualquer maneira, é só atravessar a barreira...

- Eu já falei isso, Eve – a menina soltou um muxoxo.

-Por favor, Emmy... Não precisam ter medo de bater – ela sorriu – Nós vamos primeiro, vocês vêem como é e depois vão.

Sem esperar resposta, a mulher saiu correndo em direção à coluna, empurrando o carrinho com o malão da menina, que não hesitou em segui-la. Pai e filho ficaram observando as duas, até elas desaparecerem antes de baterem contra a parede de tijolos.

- Nós devíamos...? – Tom Jr. murmurou, olhando para a barreira com desconfiança.

- Não tem outro jeito.

Dizendo isso, o homem segurou a mão do filho e foi correndo em direção à coluna, empurrando o carrinho com o malão. A colisão que ambos esperavam não chegou e, quando se deram conta, já estavam parados no meio de uma plataforma lotada de pessoas.

Havia pais se despedindo dos filhos, alunos correndo para pegar um lugar no trem, homens e mulheres com roupas esquisitas que conversavam uns com os outros... Tom Sr. percebeu que haviam estudantes que carregavam gaiolas com corujas e gatos, outros levavam sapos ou ratos nas mãos.

- Encontramos a plataforma – o homem murmurou, guiando o filho para perto do trem – Esse compartimento parece estar vazio... Eu ajudo com a mala.

O garoto entrou no trem e, com a ajuda do pai, puxou o malão para dentro. Faltavam cinco minutos para o trem partir quando Tom se debruçou na janela para conversar com o pai.

- Não se esqueça de escrever, sua avó vai ficar louca se não receber notícias suas – Tom Sr. riu – E cuide-se...

- Eu vou – o menino sorriu.

- Parece que vocês já estão partindo – o homem comentou, observando todos os alunos começarem a fechar as portas do trem.

- Vou sentir saudades, pai – Tom Jr. murmurou, apertando a mão do outro.

- Eu também, mas não pense nisso – o se afastou do trem, que começara a se mover lentamente – Boa viagem!

Ele viu o filho acenando da janela e fez o mesmo. Quando o braço de Tom se recolheu para dentro do compartimento, o pai parou de acenar e ficou observando o trem vermelho se distanciar.

- Ele vai ficar bem – o homem se virou e viu a mesma mulher ruiva que os havia ajudado a chegar na plataforma – Todos eles vão... Ah, eu não me apresentei, sou Evelyn Shaw.

- Tom Riddle – ele apertou a mão que a mulher lhe estendera – Você é uma... ahm... Bruxa?

- Sim – ela sorriu.

- E sua filha, é o primeiro...?

- Ela não é minha filha.

- Me desculpe?

- Ela é minha afilhada – Evelyn explicou – A mãe dela era minha amiga e, quando ela morreu, eu fiquei cuidando da Emmy, já que o pai desapareceu...

Tom ficou apenas encarando a mulher, sem saber o que dizer... Ele nunca sabia o que dizer nessas horas.

- Você é um trouxa – o homem fez uma careta quase imperceptível quando ouviu a palavras – E a mãe do seu filho? Trouxa também?

- Ela era uma bruxa – Riddle explicou, sentindo-se desconfortável – Mas ela morreu quando o Tom nasceu.

- Oh, meus pêsames... É bom ver um pai trouxa cuidando do filho bruxo, Emmy não teve tanta sorte, como eu disse.

- O pai dela era trouxa?

- Sim, mas sumiu quando descobriu que a mulher era uma bruxa.

Tom sentiu-se ainda mais desconfortável, afinal, aquilo era exatamente o que ele havia feito com Merope.

- Você estava perguntando se era o primeiro ano da Emmy, é sim – Evelyn falou – Mas eu sei que não tem nada com que se preocupar, Hogwarts é segura.

- Você estudou lá?

- Sim – ela ergueu a manga da camisa branca que estava usando para olhar o relógio de pulso – Por Merlin! Olhe a hora... Tenho que ir, Sr. Riddle, foi um prazer conhecê-lo e eu adoraria conversar mais, mas eu tenho que entregar algumas coisas no trabalho e... Bom, adeus!

* * *

Tom Riddle ficou observando a paisagem correr do lado de fora da janela, enquanto tentava imaginar como seria Hogwarts... Os alunos eram muito diferente de todas as pessoas que ele já havia visto na vida, ou seja, o colégio deveria ser totalmente diferente de sua escola antiga.

- É uma escola de magia, o que você esperava? - ele murmurou para si mesmo.

- Você sempre fala sozinho?

O menino ergueu os olhos e viu a mesma garota da plataforma parada na porta do compartimento. Ela o encarava com curiosidade, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Algum problema com isso? – o garoto sibilou.

- Não, eu também faço isso às vezes – ela deu de ombros – Aliás, posso me sentar aqui?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e observou a menina se sentar no banco a sua frente. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros que iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos verdes que ainda o encaravam com um brilho curioso.

- Eu sou Emily Derwen – a garota sorriu – Mas pode me chamar de Emmy... E você?

- Tom Riddle.

- Aquele na plataforma era o seu pai?

- Óbvio.

- Hm...

- Aquela mulher era a sua mãe?

- Não, minha madrinha – Emmy respondeu – Minha mãe morreu.

- Ah, me desculpe – o garoto sentiu o rosto corar – Hm... Minha mãe também morreu.

- Meus pêsames – ela deu um sorrisinho triste – Mas, vamos falar de outra coisa! Em qual casa você quer ficar?

- Eu... Não sei – Tom murmurou – Eu andei lendo sobre as casas e... Acho que Corvinal é a casa na qual eu mais me encaixo.

- Minha madrinha era da Corvinal

- Em que casa você acha que vai ficar?

- Não sei, talvez Corvinal também – ela sorriu – Como você descobriu que era um bruxo?

- Ahm? Ah, um professor foi até a minha casa para explicar todas essas coisas sobre magia – o garoto explicou.

- Sim, mas você conseguia fazer outras coisa antes dele ir até a sua casa, não é? – Emmy perguntou – Todas as crianças bruxas demonstram magia... Eu fazia coisas se mexerem quando eu estava irritada ou muito feliz.

- Eu também – Tom murmurou – Mas eu conseguia controlar essas coisas.

A menina o encarou por um tempo, antes de sorrir. Nesse momento, uma mulher apareceu na porta da cabine, empurrando um carrinho de comida e sorrindo para eles.

- Com licença, querem comer alguma coisa, queridos?

* * *

Ver o castelo de Hogwarts pela primeira vez foi uma experiência inesquecível para Tom Riddle. O jeito como a antiga construção se erguia imponente sobre o lago que eles atravessavam a barco aumentava ainda mais a ansiedade do garoto de entrar nela.

- Não é lindo? – Emmy sussurrou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Aham...

- Dizem que tem uma Lula-Gigante aqui neste lago – a menina falou, apontando para a água escura, e riu ao ver os olhos do menino se arregalarem – Mas ela não faz mal aos alunos.

Quando os barcos finalmente pararam, os alunos desceram e seguiram para a entrada do castelo. Um homem, que se apresentou como sendo Apollyon Pringle, o zelador, levou-os até uma salinha onde eles deveriam esperar por um professor.

- Boa noite! Peço a atenção de vocês – Tom virou-se para ver o mesmo bruxo que o havia levado ao Beco Diagonal, Dumbledore, falando com os alunos – O banquete de início do ano começara em alguns minutos, mas antes vocês serão selecionados para as suas casas. A seleção é uma parte muito importante da vida de qualquer aluno de Hogwarts, uma vez selecionados, a sua casa será como a sua família aqui no castelo... Esperem apenas alguns minutos e eu já voltarei para buscá-los.

Os alunos começaram a cochichar quando o professor saiu. Tom conseguiu ouvir um garoto falando que eles teriam que o teste de seleção era na verdade um duelo com um aluno mais velho, já outra menina comentou que o teste era composto de algumas perguntas sobre mágica básica.

- Você sabe como é esse teste? – o menino murmurou para Emmy.

- Não – a garota respondeu – Mas não deve ser tão horrível.

- Atenção, alunos! – o havia voltado – Peço para que formem uma fila e me sigam.

Se Riddle achava que só a visão do castelo por fora o fazia ficar extasiado, não esperava que a visão do interior do Grande Salão fosse deixá-lo tão admirado. O teto parecia estar aberto, pois mostrava o céu estrelado que havia do lado de fora, e não o teto de pedra que deveria estar ali. Haviam quatro longas mesas no salão, cada uma delas com alunos de uniformes de cores diferentes... Verde, amarelo, vermelho e azul.

Dumbledora agora estava parado ao lado de um banquinho, com um chapéu na mão. Ele colocou o chapéu sobre o banco e se afastou. A maioria dos alunos de primeiro ano deram um pulo quando a peça começou a cantar em alto e bom tom:

_"Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente, _

_mas não me julguem pela aparência_

_Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar _

_Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui. _

_Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos, _

_suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso _

_porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts _

_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu. _

_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver, _

_por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar. _

_Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinórnia, _

_casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

_Ousadia e sangue frio e nobreza destacam os alunos da Grifinórnia dos demais; _

_quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar, _

_onde seus moradores são justos e leais pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;_

_ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal, _

_a casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta, _

_onde os homens de grande espírito e saber sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais; _

_ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa _

_e ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos, _

_homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios para atingir os fins que antes colimaram. _

_Vamos, me experimentem! _

_Não deverão temer! Nem se atrapalhar!_

_Estarão em boas mãos!_

_(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos) _

_porque sou o único, _

_sou um Chapéu Pensador!"_

Quando o chapéu ficou em silêncio, o abriu uma lista e começou a chamar os alunos, que deveriam se sentar no banco e colocar o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça.

- McGonagall, Minerva.

Uma menina de cabelos castanhos cacheados, olhos azuis e expressão séria seguiu para o banquinho, onde se sentou e colocou o chapéu pontudo na cabeça.

- GRIFINÓRIA! – o chapéu gritou e a garota foi em direção à mesa que tinha alunos com uniformes enfeitados com vermelho.

Abraxas Malfoy, um garoto loiro e pálido, foi para a Sonserina, seguido por Dorea Black, uma garota tímida de cabelos escuros. Em contrapartida, Charlus Potter foi para a mesa da Grifinória com um sorriso enorme no rosto e Penélope Lynch foi quase que saltitando para a Corvinal.

- Riddle, Tom.

Tom respirou fundo, antes de ir até o banquinho e se sentar. Quando o chapéu tapou-lhe a visão, o menino sentiu o rosto corar, pensando em como ele deveria estar parecendo idiota.

_"Muito fácil...",_ uma voz profunda disse em sua cabeça e ele quase pulou ao ouvi-la.

- SONSERINA!

Sonserina? Mas Sonserina era a casa dos sangues-puros, ele não era sangue-puro! O chapéu havia errado, só podia...

Antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, o menino se levantou e foi até a mesa verde e prata. Os outros alunos o encaravam com os olhos frios, analisando-o com cuidado.

- Derwen, Emily.

Tom observou a menina subir no banquinho e colocar o chapéu.

- LUFA-LUFA! – o chapéu declarou depois de algum tempo.

Ele viu Emmy correr para a mesa vizinha e se sentar ao lado de outras meninas do primeiro e segundo ano. Virando-se para a sua mesa, Riddle percebeu que todos estavam conversando animadamente sobre as suas famílias.

- Meu pai trabalha no Ministério – o menino loiro, Malfoy, estava falando com orgulho – Disse que meu futuro é lá também... Aliás, Canopus Lestrange, certo? Meu pai conhece o seu.

- Sim, já ouvi falar muito sobre os Malfoy – um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos falou.

- Também ouvi falar muito sobre os Lestrange– Abraxas riu e apontou para Tom e mais dois garotos – E vocês dois, quem são?

- Alphard Avery – disse um menino de cabelos escuros e crespos.

- Tom Riddle.

Todos os garotos ficaram quietos e o encararam. Tom sentiu o rosto esquentar e, antes que pudesse perguntar o porque de eles o estarem olhando daquele jeito, Malfoy e Black começaram a rir feito idiotas.

- Riddle? – Avery fez uma careta e deu uma risada debochada – Tudo bem...

* * *

- Aqui é o dormitório de vocês – o monitor da Sonserina, um rapaz do quinto ano, falou e apontou para as camas – Suas coisas já estão todas aqui. Não quero ver nenhum de vocês fora da cama já no primeiro dia, então tratem de se arrumar e ir dormir.

O garoto saiu do quarto, deixando os primeiro-anistas sozinhos. Riddle sentou-se em sua cama e cutucou os cobertores verde escuros que a cobriam, lembrando-se de sua primeira noite na casa de seu pai.

- Hey, Riddle – o menino levantou o rosto para ver o que Malfoy queria – Você é o que? Mestiço?

- Me desculpe?

- Alguém da sua família é bruxo? – Avery se intrometeu na conversa.

- Eu... Não sei – Tom respondeu, contraindo as sobrancelhas.

- É um nascido-trouxa – disse Canopus Lestrange, arregalando os olhos – O chapéu deve ter errado! Nunca um nascido trouxa veio parar na Sonserina.

- Eu vi que o chapéu o selecionou muito rápido – Abraxas falou pensativo – Deve ter se confundido...

- Ou simplesmente não tinha aonde colocá-lo e o jogou em qualquer lugar - Lestrange riu.

- Se fosse assim, por que não jogou ele na Lufa-Lufa? Afinal, lá é para onde vai o povo que não tem para aonde ir – Alphard riu alto.

Tom se encolheu e tentou ignorar o que os outros falavam.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warts, nos ensine algo por favor!_ Ta parei... Bah, eu sei que o Chapéu canta uma música diferente a cada ano, mas... eu não sei escrever músicas legais para um Chapéu cantar ):

Tom está em Hogwarts e ficou fascinado com o lugar como qualquer aluninho de primeiro ano fica Não é um amor?  
Eu espero conseguir deixar essa fic com partes de Hogwarts e partes com a família Riddle =/

Ah, sim... Mil desculpas pela super demora D:

Espero que tenham gostado  
Reviews são lindos e sempre serão bem aceitos :D

Beijos ;*  
Ari.


	10. Biblioteca

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Biblioteca**

**.**

* * *

Tom Riddle teve que se controlar para não gritar quando levou um susto ao ouvir alguma coisa batendo na janela da sala de visitas. O homem, que estava lendo um livro, levantou-se do sofá aonde estava sentado e foi até a janela para ver o que o havia assustado... Era uma coruja marrom que ficava batendo com o bico no vidro, tentando chamar a sua atenção. Ele já estava quase espantando a ave quando se lembrou que o seu filho o havia avisado que as pessoas de sua escola mandavam cartas por meio de corujas.

Riddle abriu a janela e deixou que o animal entrasse. A ave voou duas vezes em volta da sala, antes de deixar cair uma carta sobre do sofá e ir pousar em uma mesinha de canto.

O homem correu para pegar o envelope e abriu-o com pressa.

_"Pai,_

_Me desculpe por não ter escrito antes, mas não tivemos muito descanso mesmo na primeira semana de aula._

_Hogwarts é enorme! Ainda não aprendi a andar pelo castelo inteiro sem me perder, mas os alunos mais velhos nos ajudam na maioria das vezes, mas eu já sei como ir para o meu dormitório pelo menos._

_O senhor se lembra que o prof. Dumbledore disse que os alunos são selecionados para uma casa? Eu caí na Sonserina, mas acho que talvez o Chapéu Seletor tenha errado, pois a Sonserina é a casa dos alunos que descendem de bruxos de sangue puro... E eu não venho de família bruxa._

_De qualquer maneira, as aulas são bem legais aqui. Para você ter uma idéia, hoje nós tivemos Feitiços, Poções, Transfigurações e História da Magia... É bem mais interessante que Matemática e Inglês._

_Você se lembra daquela garota que nos disse como atravessar para a Plataforma 9 ¾? O nome dela é Emily Derwen e ela está na Lufa-Lufa, mas eu passo a maior parte do tempo com ela quando não estou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina ou na biblioteca._

_Falando na Sonserina... A nossa sala comunal fica nas masmorras, debaixo do lago! Os garotos mais velhos dizem que as vezes é possível ver a Lula-Gigante pelas janelas._

_Bom, é isso... Tenho que ir e terminar alguns deveres de História da Magia._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Tom Riddle" _

- Tom? – ele ouviu a voz da mãe o chamar do corredor.

- Droga... Sai daqui! – o homem espantou a coruja, que parecia ter gostado a mesa onde ela estava parada, e guardou a carta no bolso – Estou aqui, mãe.

A Sra. Riddle entrou na sala e encarou o filho. Ela sabia quando o seu filho estava escondendo alguma coisa dela... E tinha certeza de que Tom estava fazendo isso fazia algum tempo já.

- O que houve?

- Nada – o homem deu um sorriso sem graça.

A senhora o encarou por um tempo, antes de soltar um suspiro pesado e desviar o olhar.

- Recebeu alguma notícia do Tom?

- Ahm... Ainda não, mãe – Riddle mentiu enquanto observava a mulher passar a mão pela mesinha onde a coruja estivera empoleirada a pouco tempo – Mas tenho certeza de que ele logo irá escrever.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Tom, alguma coisa entrou aqui dentro?

- O que?

- Parece que alguma coisa entrou aqui nesta sala e sujou a minha mesa – ela apontou para uma mancha mínima que havia na mesinha... Maldito perfeccionismo.

- Não tenho idéia do que possa ter sido, mãe.

Mary Riddle estreitou os olhos e observou o filho dar de ombros. Ah, ela iria descobrir o que Tom estava escondendo dela.

* * *

Para Tom, os dias parecuam passar correndo quando ele estava em Hogwarts. A biblioteca já havia se tornado a sua sala favorita... Depois que terminava todas as tarefas, o garoto corria para lá e ficava perdido no meio dos livros por horas.

- Você está aí – ele ouviu uma voz o chamando e nem precisou se virar para ver quem era - Nossas aulas acabaram mais cedo, que tal andar pelo castelo?

Emmy se sentou ao seu lado e o encarou por um tempo, antes de puxar o livro que ele estava lendo.

- _Animais Mágicos e Onde Habitam_? Isto é matéria do terceiro ano! – a garota falou enquanto folheava o livro.

- É legal.

- Você sempre vem aqui depois das aulas, não é? – o menino concordou com a cabeça – Por que não fica com os seus amigos? Quero dizer... Os garotos da Sonserina, por que você não passa um tempo com eles? Na Lufa-Lufa, nós nos reunimos na sala comunal para conversar e...

- A Sonserina não é a Lufa-Lufa, Emily.

Emmy ficou em silêncio por um tempo, como se estivesse tentando entender o que o menino estava querendo dizer.

- Você não tem amigos na Sonserina?

- Eu já estou acostumado – Riddle puxou o livro para si mesmo novamente e o fechou – Quero dizer... No orfanato...

- Orfanato? Pensei que você morasse com o seu pai!

- Eu morava num orfanato antes...

- Mas então você é adotado? – os olhos verdes da menina estavam arregalados – Mas você é tão parecido com o seu pai!

- Ele é meu pai mesmo – Tom explicou enquanto se levantava da cadeira e saia andando pelo corredor da biblioteca – Mas eu só o conheci quando tinha seis anos, antes eu morava em um orfanato em Londres...

- Ah, certo... Porque eu fiquei confusa, afinal, vocês dois são a cópia um do outro – a lufa riu baixinho – Mas, então... Quer dar uma volta pelo castelo?

- Pode ser – o garoto sorriu – Eu ainda tenho que aprender todos os caminhos para as aulas.

* * *

**N/A:** _Este é o famoso capítulo encheção de linguiça... Eu tenho que recorrer a este metódo de vez em quando [leia-se: quando falta inspiração D: ] ... Mas eu até que gosto do comecinho desse cap. ... Pobre Tom Sr., acho que vai ser meio difícil ele esconder todo o negócio de Hogwarts da mãe. Mães sempre sabem o que os filhos estão aprontando D:_

**1- Perfeccionismo da Sra. Riddle: **Eu tenho mania de imaginar o Tom [Jr.] como um cara que quer tudo perfeito... E desde que eu comecei a escrever LFLS, eu pensei "Ele deve ter puxado isso de alguém... Sra. Riddle!", então, sim, ele meio que puxou o perfeccionismo dela XD ... Eu a imagino como uma mulher que começa arrumar um cômodo mesmo depois que outra pessoa já o tenha arrumado, sabe? XD

Só um review no cap. passado? D: Why? ):  
Anyway, valeu **Rosicleide **por ter deixado review :D

Espero que tenham gostado  
Como sempre...Reviews são lindos e sempre serão bem aceitos :D

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	11. A Verdade

**.**

**Capítulo 10: A Verdade**

**.**

* * *

Vários alunos desciam do Expresso de Hogwarts na Plataforma 9 ¾ e procuravam por seus familiares. Tom abriu caminho entre a multidão de bruxos e bruxas, tentando achar o seu pai, que deveria o estar esperando por ali. O garoto viu Emmy, a garota da Lufa-Lufa com quem ele passava a maior parte do tempo quando estava no castelo, cumprimentando a mulher ruiva que ela dissera ser a sua madrinha.

- Quanto tempo.

O menino se virou para ver Tom Riddle Sr. parado logo atrás dele e sorrindo de leve. O jovem bruxo não hesitou em correr até o pai e o abraçar.

- Como foi a viagem? – o homem perguntou enquanto pegava o malão do filho e começava a se distanciar do trem.

- Bem... Vamos ficar na casa do Sr. e da Sra. Campbell?

- Acho que não. Sua avó está louca para ver você e exigiu que fossemos o mais rápido possível de volta para Little Hangleton – Riddle explicou.

Os dois atravessaram a barreira que os levava novamente para a estação trouxa e foram em direção a saída de King's Cross. O vento frio do inverno que soprava em Londres fez com que Tom Jr. apertasse com mais força o cachecol verde e prata ao redor do pescoço, tentando se manter aquecido.

- O que foi? Esqueceu-se do frio? – o mais velho riu.

- Não era tão frio assim lá em Hogwarts, pelo menos não dentro do castelo – disse o sonserino.

- Infelizmente nossa casa não é enfeitiçada para ficar aquecida durante o inverno... Você terá que se contentar com a lareira.

O garoto riu e olhou em volta, sorrindo ao ver Emily e a madrinha andando a alguns metros deles. A menina também o notou e acenou alegremente, enquanto puxava a mão da bruxa adulta e apontava para eles. Tom Jr. viu o pai sorrir quando a mulher acenou discretamente para eles.

- Sua amiga, certo? Emily... Aquela sobre a qual você escreveu.

- Sim... Ela é da Lufa-Lufa.

O homem riu baixinho e guiou o filho até o carro, onde um motorista os esperavam.

* * *

Little Hangleton estava coberta de neve e parecia mais vazia do que o normal, já que todos preferiam ficar dentro de suas casas, onde a temperatura era um pouco mais elevada do que nas ruas.

- Pai? – o homem desviou os olhos da paisagem esbranquiçada para olhar o filho. O menino olhou de relance para o motorista, antes de murmurar – Você falou para eles sobre Hogwarts?

- Ainda não.

O rosto do garoto se contorceu com preocupação antes dele voltar a olhar pela janela.

- Tom? – o mais velho chamou quando eles finalmente pararam na entrada da propriedade dos Riddle e foi até o menino, que já havia descido do carro – Eu ainda tenho que achar um jeito de contar para eles, mas eu irei contar, não se preocupe.

Por alguma razão, o jovem bruxo não pareceu muito convencido pelas palavras do pai, mas mesmo assim deu um sorriso meio sem graça, antes de seguir o homem até a casa.

* * *

Tom não se sentia bem ao ser abraçado, por isso ele ficara tão estático quando Mary Riddle o envolveu com os braços e o abraçou com força... Pelo menos ninguém pareceu perceber o quão desconfortável ele estava durante todo o tempo que a mulher o ficou interrogando sobre como ele estava e dizendo que havia sentido a sua falta. Thomas Riddle não o abraçou, na verdade, ficou meio distante, mas o garoto sabia que o avô estava esperando o momento certo para despejar várias perguntas sobre ele.

- Então, como é o colégio? – a Sra. Riddle perguntou quando os quatro se sentaram para jantar.

- Muito bom – o menino sorriu.

- Melhor do que a sua escola antiga? – dessa vez fora o Sr. Riddle quem perguntara.

- Muito melhor.

- E posso saber o que faz essa escola ser melhor?

Tom Jr. ficou quieto por um tempo, mas conseguiu formular uma resposta.

- O ensino é melhor – um sorrisinho sem graça brincou nos lábios dele - E os alunos também são mais... amigáveis.

- Quer dizer que você arranjou amigos lá? – Mary perguntou, lembrando-se de que o neto nunca tivera amigos quando estudava em Great Hangleton.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça e olhou para o pai, que estava quieto, apenas observando tudo.

- E as aulas? O que você andou aprendendo? – os olhos do jovem Riddle se arregalaram ao ouvir a pergunta do avô – Suas cartas não especificaram muito o que você andava fazendo por lá.

- Ahm... Eu... Muita coisa, é muita coisa pra especificar tudo.

- Claro – os olhos do senhor se estreitaram ao ver como o filho e o neto pareciam estar desconfortáveis – Qual a sua aula favorita?

- Poç... _Química _– Tom Jr. deu um risinho nervoso – Eu gosto de Química.

- Crianças de onze anos aprendendo Química? – a avó falou.

- É, eles gostam de começar a ensinar essas matérias mais cedo.

- Interessante... E seus colegas?

- Eles são legais, quero dizer... Eu não conheço muito bem muitas pessoas ainda, mas a maioria é bem simpática – a única coisa que ele queria fazer era sair correndo daquele lugar... Tudo o que ele falava parecia não fazer sentido algum!

- Diga-me o nome deles, talvez eu conheça os parentes de alguns.

- Você não deve conhecer – o menino murmurou, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver como o homem o encarava de um jeito frio – Mas... tem Alphard Avery, Charlus Potter, Dorea Black, Penélope Lynch, Canopus Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy, Emily Derwen, Minerva McGonagall... Mas eu não os conheço _tão _bem...

- Cada nome estranho – Mary murmurou – Nunca ouvi nenhum destes sobrenomes... Não que eu lembre pelo menos.

- E como funcionam as avaliações no colégio?

- Temos os exames no fim de cada ano letivo – Tom explicou – Mas os testes mais importantes sãos os N. O. Ms e os N.I. E. Ms.

- N. O. Ms? N. I. E. Ms? O que significam estas siglas? – a Sra. Riddle perguntou.

Antes que Tom Sr. pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir o filho de falar, as palavras já haviam saído da boca do menino, que parecia ter finalmente se animado com a conversa.

- Níveis Ordinários de Magia e... – a voz do jovem bruxo falhou quando ele percebeu o que havia falado.

O garoto olhou para os avós com os olhos azuis arregalados e se encolheu na cadeira, como se quisesse se proteger dos olhares assustados e frios dos dois Riddles mais velhos.

- Tom – ele ergueu os olhos para olhar para o pai – Vá para o seu quarto.

O menino concordou com a cabeça e saiu da sala apressadamente. Voltando a olhar para os pais, Tom Sr. viu como a mãe parecia estar assustada e como o pai o encarava com o rosto fechado.

- O que isso significa? – a voz do Sr. Riddle estava séria – Níveis Ordinários de Magia? Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

- Não é brincadeira, pai... O Tom ele... – como ele iria contar para os pais que o neto deles era um bruxo? – Tom é um... bruxo.

-_ Bruxo?_ – Thomas perguntou e Mary levou uma mão até o peito, como se estivesse passando mal.

- É como eles chamam as pessoas que podem fazer magia. Um outro bruxo, um professor, veio nos explicar como as coisas funcionavam – o homem começou a torcer o tecido de sua camisa – As vezes é hereditário... Como é o caso do Tom.

O casal ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Você está dizendo que o meu neto é um... um... é do mesmo tipo de gente que aqueles malditos Gaunts? Uma _aberração _como aquela gente? – Tom Sr. sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Ele não é como os Gaunts.

- Era de se esperar, não? Olhe para quem era a mãe dele!

- Pai, o Tom não é como eles!

- Eu pensei que esse garoto fosse normal! Realmente... Um menino tão inteligente, mas pelo jeito era só um disfarce dele, não?

Enquanto Thomas continuava praticamente cuspindo as palavras sobre o filho, a mulher estava apenas olhando para o nada, com os olhos arregalados.

- Pai, pare com isso! – Tom finalmente erguera o tom de voz e se levantara da cadeira – Ele sempre foi um bruxo, desde que chegou aqui! Se ele não fez nada ruim até agora, não irá fazer...

O Sr. Riddle não falou nada, apenas lançou um olhar frio para o filho uma última vez antes de sair da sala pisando forte no chão.

- Tom? – a voz fraca da Sra. Riddle chamou a atenção do filho – O que você quer dizer...? O Tom é como os Gaunts?

- Sim e não, mãe – o homem aproximou-se da senhora e se ajoelhou diante dela, segurando as mãos trêmulas da mãe – Eu não conheço essas coisas de bruxos muito bem, mas eu sei que há aqueles que usam a magia para coisas ruins, como os Gaunts...

- E você conheceu algum que use magia para o bem?

- Sim – ele sorriu – O professor da escola do Tom que veio falar conosco parecia ser um homem bem respeitável... E ele nos levou até um lugar em Londres onde são vendidas as coisas que eles usam! Você tinha que ver... Tinha uma loja que vendia vassouras voadoras e outra que vendia varinhas mágicas – a mulher riu baixinho – Você tinha que ver como o Tom parecia estar feliz quando estava lá.

- Não se preocupe – Mary sorriu de leve – Seu pai logo irá parar com essa implicância.

- Eu espero que sim, mãe.

* * *

Ao passar na frente do quarto do filho, Tom não resistiu e acabou entrando para ver como o garoto estava. O menino estava sentado na cama, já de pijamas e com um livro aberto no colo... Parecia que tudo estava normal, mas ele conseguiu ver como o pequeno parecia estar quieto.

- Tom? – os olhos do filho se ergueram do livro – O que você está lendo?

- _Contos de Beedle, o bardo_... Achei na biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- É bom? – o homem se sentou ao lado do menino, que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Ele estava quieto demais... Certo, Tom geralmente era quieto, mas sempre se animava quando começava a falar sobre as coisas do mundo bruxo.

- Quanto você ouviu?

Tom Jr. fechou o livro, mas não olhou para o pai.

- Fazia tempo que alguém não me chamava de aberração...

O mais velho queria ter coragem suficiente para descer as escadas e gritar com o pai até perder a voz (ou, quem sabe, levar um soco do homem)... Dizer que ele não tinha o direito de humilhar o seu filho, que Tom não era uma aberração. Não, ele era _especial_! Mais especial do que qualquer outro Riddle que já havia existido.

- Ele não quis dizer aquilo – o homem afagou os cabelos do garoto e depois ergueu o rosto dele com as mãos – Seu avô está... Estressado, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não quis dizer tudo aquilo. Ele tem muito orgulho de ter você como neto.

Ver os olhos azuis do filho marejados de lágrimas fazia com que Tom Sr. se sentisse mal... Da última vez que ele os vira assim, fora no aniversário de sete anos do menino.

- Eu vou falar com ele amanhã – o mais velho beijou o topo da cabeça do garoto – Não se preocupe.

* * *

**N/A: **Dois capítulos em um dia :D

A história deu um salto no tempo... É Natal do primeiro ano do Tom em Hogwarts e ele vai passar as festas em casa.

Meio tenso o cap. Tadinho do Tom... mas acho que o Sr. Riddle não seria tão flexível com o fato dele ser um bruxo... Eu sempre vejo ele como um pai de família que quer que tudo na família seja sempre perfeito, sabe? Quer disciplina e tals... O que explica o fato do Tom Sr. sempre obedecer ele.

Já a Mary Riddle... Sei lá, coração de vó é coração de vó :D Nem lembro direito como é avô e avó, mas sei que as avós são sempre todas "ohh meu neto[a]! 3" [ou pelo menos na maioria das vezes].

**1 - _"Poç... Química":_**_ eu sempre comparo Poções com Química D:_

_._

Espero que tenham gostado  
Reviews são lindos e sempre serão bem aceitos :D

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	12. Sobre Hogwarts e bruxos

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Sobre Hogwarts e bruxos**

**.**

* * *

Os dias que antecederam o Ano Novo na casa dos Riddles não foram nada bons. Thomas só dirigia a palavra para a esposa e ignorava totalmente o filho e o neto. Tom Sr. desistira de tentar conversar com o pai, pelo menos até ele ter certeza de que o homem estaria mais calmo, o que parecia demorar para acontecer, e o mais novo dos Riddles passava a maior parte dos dias em seu quarto, dando a desculpa de que precisava estudar.

Na manhã do dia trinta e um de Dezembro, Tom Riddle Jr. acordou com alguma coisa batendo em sua janela insistentemente. O garoto tentou ignorar o barulho irritante, mas acabou se levantando para ver o que o havia tirado de seu sono.

Uma coruja... O animal estava batendo no vidro com o bico, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção a todo custo.

- O que você quer? – o menino resmungou, deixando a ave entrar no quarto e a observou voar pelo quarto – Ah, pare com isso e venha aqui.

A coruja pousou perto dele, mas o encarou de um jeito como se estivesse irritada com ele. Tom tirou a carta e o embrulho que estavam presos na pata dela e abriu o envelope.

_"Tom,_

_Feliz aniversário! Achou que eu iria esquecer? Não! A Morgana não ficou muito feliz de acordar cedo para levar a carta..."_

Riddle olhou para a ave que ainda o encarava com aqueles grandes olhos amarelos... Ela devia ser a tal Morgana.

_"De qualquer maneira, parabéns e tudo de bom para você! Não vejo a hora de voltar para o castelo, estou com saudades._

_Abraços,_

_Emmy._

_**P.S:** Espero que você goste do presente!"_

O menino sorriu e deixou o pergaminho de lado para poder abrir o pacote. O sorriso em seu rosto se alargou ainda mais quando viu o que a amiga lhe enviara... Era um livro com capa verde escura e com o título escrito em dourado.

- _Guia prático dos jovens bruxos?_ Obrigado, Emily.

Depois de escrever uma resposta para a amiga e deixar a coruja rabugenta sair pela janela, Tom sentou-se em sua cama e começou a folhear o livro... Era praticamente um guia sobre o mundo bruxo feito para nascidos trouxas. Ele já sabia de quase tudo o que estava escrito naquelas páginas, mas gostou do presente mesmo assim.

- Tom? Achei que você ainda estaria dormindo – o jovem bruxo se virou para ver o pai parado na porta do quarto, esticando o pescoço para tentar enxergar o que o filho tinha nas mãos – O que é isso?

- Emily me mandou – ele ergueu o livro para que o homem lesse o título.

Tom Sr. sorriu e se aproximou do garoto, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

- Feliz aniversário – ele passou um braço em volta dos ombros do outro – Doze anos... Parece que foi ontem que você veio morar aqui.

O menino deu um sorrisinho sem graça e se encostou no pai. Ele não queria ter que sair do quarto naquele dia... Não queria ter que olhar para os seus avós, principalmente para Thomas.

- O que foi?

- Ele ainda está com raiva de mim?

- Ele não está com raiva de você... – o mais velho falou, mas ficou quieto ao ver a expressão séria com a qual o garoto o encarava – Tom, seu avô logo voltará a falar com você... Ele só está estressado.

Tom Jr. ficou um tempo observando o rosto do pai, antes de dar um sorriso triste e voltar a olhar o livro que tinha nas mãos.

* * *

Naquele ano, Mary Riddle havia deixado de lado a idéia de dar uma festa de Ano Novo... Não seria a primeira vez, afinal, já fazia algum tempo que os Riddle haviam trocado as elegantes festas por calmos jantares em família.

O mais novo da família, Tom, preferia as coisas desse jeito. O menino não gostava de ficar sendo analisado por todos os amigos de seu pai e avós naquelas festas que eles davam... Não importava quantos anos se passassem, ele sempre seria, aos olhos dos conhecidos da família, o filho que Tom Riddle tivera com a mulher estranha que morava do outro lado do rio.

Mas, por mais incrível que pareça, o garoto preferia estar sendo analisado pelos olhares curiosos dos convidados de seus avós do que pelos olhos frios de Thomas Riddle, que o encarara daquele jeito durante todo o jantar.

- Tom?

O menino não desviou o olhar da mesa, achando que o avô estivesse falando com o seu pai.

- Não você! Estou querendo falar com o meu _neto _– ao ouvir isso, o garoto ergueu a cabeça.

Ele podia ver que seu pai estava preocupado com o rumo que a conversa tomaria, assim como sua avó, mas nenhum dos dois fez alguma coisa para impedir que Thomas continuasse a falar.

- Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado – se ele tivesse sorte, a conversa se resumiria a isso.

Silêncio...

- Então – Tom Jr. amaldiçoou a sua sorte mentalmente – Conte-me sobre esse seu colégio... Dessa vez conte a verdade.

- Pai...

- Acho que eu estava falando com o meu _neto_, não com o meu _filho_.

Isso fez com que Tom Sr. ficasse quieto, o que deixou o mais novo ainda mais desconfortável. O menino odiava ver como o pai parecia morrer de medo de Thomas.

- Então?

- É uma escola normal, bom... Menos pelo fato de que nós aprendemos magia – ele viu o homem mais velho estreitar os olhos – Mas tirando isso, é tudo bem normal... Temos tarefas, trabalhos e provas como qualquer colégio.

- Que tipo de matérias vocês têm?

- Feitiços, Transfiguração, Poções, Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas, Herbologia, História da Magia...

- Como são os professores?

- Muito bons.

- Como funcionam os exames?

- No fim de cada ano nós fazemos as provas, no quinto ano nós realizamos os _N. O. Ms,_ Níveis Ordinários de Magia, e no sétimo fazemos os _N. I. E. Ms,_ Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia...

- Que nome mais simpático para um teste – Mary murmurou sarcasticamente.

- Não é um teste simpático – Tom Jr. deu um sorriso sem graça.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio novamente.

- Como é que essas pessoas conseguem se esconder tão bem? – Thomas perguntou, balançando a cabeça levemente – Existe até uma escola para ensinar magia e ninguém nunca ouviu falar? Como?

- Senhor, posso pegar uma coisa no meu quarto? – o menino perguntou, recebendo do avô um aceno positivo.

Tom Jr. deu um sorrisinho e se levantou da mesa. Assim que o garoto saiu da sala, o olhar de Thomas caiu sobre o filho.

- Desde quando você sabia?

- Desde que ele completou sete anos – o homem explicou – Eu já desconfiava que ele fosse assim.

- _**Ela **_era?

- Sim.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Tom Jr. voltou a entrar na sala. O menino não falou nada, apenas andou até o avô e estendeu-lhe um livro que trazia nas mãos.

- Uma amiga me deu de presente – o jovem bruxo falou – É bom para entender como funciona o mundo bruxo.

O mais velho pegou o livro e começou a folheá-lo. Tom Riddle Jr. não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver como o avô parecia estar interessado no conteúdo das páginas.

* * *

**N/A: **Não tem muito o que comentar sobre esse capítulo... É isso XD

Valeu pelos reviews, amores :D

_._

Espero que tenham gostado  
Reviews são lindos e sempre serão bem aceitos :D

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	13. O primeiro sangueruim da Sonserina

**.**

**Capítulo 12: O primeiro sangue-ruim da Sonserina**

**.**

* * *

Quando as aulas recomeçaram, todos os alunos pareciam estar mais dispostos para as aulas... Tom não era exceção. O garoto estava quase tão animado quanto quando começara o ano em Hogwarts.

- Você está tão alegre ultimamente.

- Tenho meus motivos, Emily – o menino sorriu, sem levantar os olhos do livro que tinha em cima da mesa da sala de Transfiguração.

- Hum, e quais são? – a bruxa riu.

- Meus avós agora sabem que eu sou um bruxo...

A menina arqueou uma sobrancelha e o encarou por um tempo. Tom sentiu o rosto corar um pouco... Ele odiava quando ela o olhava assim.

- Seus avós não sabiam que você era um bruxo? – o garoto sacudiu a cabeça – Como é que você conseguiu esconder? Quero dizer, o que disse para eles quando veio para Hogwarts?

- Meu pai falou que eu iria estudar em um colégio particular que ficava longe de Little Hangleton – ele deu de ombros – Eles acreditaram, até o feriado...

- Como eles descobriram?

- Eu deixei escapar – Tom sorriu sem graça – Meu avô começou a fazer perguntas sobre o colégio e eu tive que inventar algumas coisas, mas acabei me empolgando e falando sobre os N . O . Ms e N . I . E . Ms .

Emily não precisou falar nada, pois o garoto parecia já ter adivinhado a pergunta que ela iria fazer.

- Meu avô ficou irado... Ele gosta dessa imagem de família perfeita e normal que os Riddle têm, e ser um bruxo não é muito normal – a menina levou uma mão até a boca, como se estivesse assustada com o que o amigo lhe contava – Ficou alguns dias sem falar comigo e com o meu pai, mas depois de um tempo acabou parando de nos ignorar.

- Deve ter sido horrível...

- Acho que foi o pior fim de ano que eu já tive – ele falou – Mas agora está tudo bem... Aquele livro que você me deu, meu avô está lendo. Ele achou interessante.

- Quem bom que o meu presente serviu para alguma coisa – a bruxa riu – E a sua avó?

- Ela aceitou bem rápido, na verdade.

Os dois pararam de falar ao verem o prof. Dumbledore entrar, dando 'bom dia' para os alunos e começando a explicar a matéria.

* * *

- Odeio Defesas...

- Como? É a melhor matéria que nós temos!

- Não, é chato! Não sei como é a aula de Defesas de vocês, mas a nossa é uma chatice, Tom.

- Não deve ser tão ruim – o menino falou, enquanto ele e a amiga tentavam passar por um grupo de alunos de quinto ano que acabava de sair de uma sala de aula – É a mesma coisa que nós temos, mas...

- Não é a mesma coisa, nós só temos teoria – Emily resmungou.

- Por que você não muda pra aula prática?

- Eu seria a única garota da turma! – ela pareceu horrorizada ao imaginar-se em uma turma só de garotos – Seria horrível...

- Você que sabe – Tom deu de ombros – Vou voltar para o salão da Sonserina, nos vemos no jantar.

A menina acenou para o amigo enquanto ele se afastava. Quando o jovem bruxo chegou à sala comunal da Sonserina, deparou-se com quase todos os seus colegas sentados nos confortáveis sofás e poltronas da sala, conversando.

- Olhe só quem apareceu – Canopus Lestrange riu, levantando-se da poltrona onde estava sentado – Tom Riddle, o primeiro sangue-ruim da Sonserina.

"Ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava para terminar bem o meu dia"

- O que você quer, Lestrange? – o tom de voz do menino era totalmente diferente daquele tom que ele usava normalmente com Emily ou com os parentes em casa... Era quase como se existisse veneno na voz do pequeno.

- Fez a tarefa de História da Magia?

- Sim – Tom resmungou, indo em direção ao dormitório do primeiro ano, mas antes que pudesse chegar nas escadas, Canopus o segurou pelo ombro – O que foi agora?

- Que tal me deixar dar uma olhada?

- Não.

Livrando-se da mão do outro, o garoto voltou a andar em direção aos quartos.

- Não ouse me ignorar, sangue-ruim – Riddle foi puxado novamente pelo outro bruxo, dessa vez pelo capuz de sua capa.

- Me largue – "Mantenha a calma".

- Será que você pode me emprestar a sua tarefa de História da Magia? – o mais alto riu.

- Lestrange, eu já disse para você me soltar – Tom tentou se afastar novamente, mas o outro não soltou o tecido de seu uniforme – _Me solte!_

Os olhos de Canopus se arregalaram ao ouvirem o som baixo que saiu da boca do menino... Aquilo não era inglês, não, era muito diferente do inglês. Parecia mais um silvo de algum animal.

Ao perceber que o aperto em sua capa havia afrouxado, Riddle enfiou a mão dentro do bolso e retirou a varinha de lá, apontando-a para o colega e murmurando um feitiço. Lestrange nem teve tempo de fazer alguma coisa antes de ser lançado para longe do garoto mais baixo.

Todo o salão comunal estava com os olhos fixos em Tom Riddle quando o menino quase saiu correndo para o seu quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo pequeno e sem graça D: Dependendo do meu estado, eu vou postar outro cap. ainda hoje, pra compensar esse cap. chatinho aí.

Uma coisinha: eu tenho mania de fazer pesquisa pra escrever XD E LFLS tem bastante pesquisa, sabe? E eu posto essas pesquisas no meu Livejournal, como se fossem as notas do capítulo... Se vocês quiserem dar uma olhada nelas:

**Prólogo ao Capítulo 2:** http : / aribh . livejournal . com / 17028 . html # cutid1  
**Capítulo 4-5:** http : / aribh . livejournal . com / 18582 . html  
**Capítulos 7-6-9-12:** http : / aribh . livejournal . com / 21905 . html # cutid1

Esses primeiros nem tem tanta pesquisa mesmo, é mais notas dos capítulos, mas mais pra frente tem mais (:

Outra coisa... Eu fiz um fanmix para essa fic XD *adoro fazer fanmixes-oi*, quem quiser: **http : / aribh . livejournal . com / 18935 . html # cutid1**

_._

Espero que tenham gostado  
Reviews são lindos e sempre serão bem aceitos :D

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	14. Não é tão ruim quanto parece

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Não é tão ruim quanto parece.**

**.**

* * *

Quando o tempo começou a esquentar e a neve do inverno finalmente começou a derreter, os alunos do primeiro ano foram avisados de que teriam a sua primeira aula de vôo. Aquela notícia fez com que todos os primeiranistas ficassem agitados por uma semana antes de que a tal aula de fato acontecesse e, quando ela finalmente chegou, todos tinham aquele brilho fascinado nos olhos enquanto prestavam atenção no que a professora falava.

- Muito bem, fiquem no lado da vassoura e ergam uma mão sobre ela – a mulher falou enquanto andava por entre os alunos – Muito bem, agora digam: _Suba! _Com vontade, vamos! A vassoura tem que entender o que vocês querem...

Tom Riddle se encontrava parado no meio do resto da turma, tentando fazer com que a sua vassoura o obedecesse, mas não importava o quão convincente ele soasse, o objeto se recusava a voar para a sua mão. Ao seu lado, Emily ainda estava tendo alguns problemas para fazer a vassoura a obedecer, mas pelo menos a dela levantava um pouco do chão, quase encostando na mão da garota, antes de voltar a cair na grama úmida.

- Eu me sinto um idiota fazendo isso – o garoto murmurou..

- Nah... É normal não conseguir na sua primeira aula. _Suba!_ – a vassoura finalmente voou para a mão da menina – Consegui!

Quando todos os alunos já haviam conseguido fazer com que as suas vassouras os obedecessem, a professora começou a dar as instruções de como eles fariam para voar. Tom ouvia tudo com atenção, tentando ignorar os cochichos que vinham de um grupo de meninos da Sonserina que estavam parados a alguns metros dele.

- Muito bem, podem montar nas vassouras e dar um impulso leve – a mulher falou – Fiquem um pouco no ar e depois voltem para chão. Nada de sair voando por aí!

O jovem Riddle sentiu um frio na barriga enquanto olhava os outros alunos que já haviam saído do chão e agora planavam em cima do resto da turma. Deu um pequeno impulso na grama e logo sentiu o chão desaparecer de sob os seus pés.

- Hey – o garoto desviou o olhar do chão que lentamente ficava mais distante para olhar para Emily, que estava voando ao seu lado agora – Não é tão horrível assim, não é?

Tom deu uma risada nervosa, olhando novamente para o chão, depois para os outros alunos e finalmente de volta para a amiga.

- N-Não... – ele deu um jeito de sorrir, tentando parecer confiante – Não é tão horrível quanto parece.

* * *

_- _Não é _tão _ruim quanto parece...

- Disse alguma coisa Sr. Riddle? – Madame Heilen, a enfermeira de Hogwarts, perguntou enquanto passava pela cama do garoto na Ala Hospitalar.

- Não, senhora – o menino revirou os olhos.

Olhando para o próprio pulso inchado e dolorido, o bruxo amaldiçoou desde o infeliz que inventara a primeira vassoura voadora até o melhor jogador de Quadribol da Inglaterra. Por que diabos voar tinha que ser uma coisa tão comum entre os bruxos? Era uma coisa perigosa, isso sim! _"Não é tão ruim quanto parece"!_

- Tom?

O menino ergueu os olhos de seu próprio braço e olhou para quem o chamava. Emily estava parada ao lado de sua cama, seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados enquanto ela o olhava.

- Você está bem?

- Eu pareço estar bem? – ele não se preocupou em tentar ser gentil.

A menina apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, antes de se aproximar dele.

- Você não foi o único a cair... – a lufa tentou animá-lo.

- Tem razão – Riddle riu sarcasticamente e ergueu o próprio braço – Mas fui o único que conseguiu cair enquanto estava _parado _e fui o único que conseguiu a proeza de quebrar alguma coisa.

- Não foi tão ruim – Emily deu um sorriso sem graça – Madame Heilen vai consertar os seus ossos em um instante... Ela só está cuidando de uma menina da grifinória que ficou enjoada enquanto voava.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Tom odiava aquele tipo de silêncio... Era constrangedor.

- Espero que minha avó não fique sabendo disso – ele resmungou.

- Que você caiu da vassoura?

- E quebrei o pulso - o bruxo suspirou – Ela vai ficar louca se descobrir... Meu pai prometeu para ela que Hogwarts era segura e...

- Hogwarts _é_ segura!

- Se eu me machuco, ela não considera o lugar seguro - os dois riram.

- Sua família parece ser legal – Emily sorriu - Você tem sorte de ter eles.

- Sua madrinha parece ser legal – o garoto murmurou, tentando acabar com aquela atmosfera tensa que de repente se formara ao redor deles.

- Ela é – a menina riu – Ela trabalha para o Profeta Diário... Se você prestar atenção enquanto lê o jornal, vai achar uma matéria dela.

- Vou prestar mais atenção da próxima vez.

* * *

Tom entrou no dormitório da Sonserina de cabeça baixa, tentando passar despercebido pelo resto dos garotos que lá estavam. Todos os alunos haviam sido liberados para trocarem de roupa se quisessem e ele decidira que seria melhor para ele tirar aquele uniforme que agora cheirava a grama molhada e estava sujo de barro por causa da queda que ele sofrera.

- Olhe quem chegou - Riddle respirou fundo e tentou ignorar a voz de Canopus Lestrange – O sangue-ruim da Sonserina.

_"Fazer um resumo para Defesas, você combinou de se encontrar com Emily na biblioteca para fazer..."_

- Como está o seu braço? – Abraxas Malfoy perguntou, fingindo estar preocupado – Foi uma queda e tanto! E um garotinho tão frágil quanto você...

_"Ele quer que você responda, então... Não responda"_

- Parece que o sabe-tudo trouxa não é tão sabe-tudo quanto a gente pensava – dessa vez fora Alphard Avery quem falara – Afinal, se ele não consegue nem voar...

- Claro que ele não consegue voar – Lestrange riu alto – Nenhum sangue-ruim que chega em Hogwarts sabe voar direito, mas ele conseguiu superar os outros desta vez.

- Como se vocês fossem muito bons em cima de uma vassoura – Tom murmurou enquanto ia para o banheiro, carregando uma muda limpa de uniforme.

- Riddle, Riddle, Riddle – Abraxas sorriu para ele, enquanto passava um braço pelos seus ombros – Meu pai vem me ensinando a voar desde que eu tinha sete anos... – os outros garotos concordaram em murmúrios – O que o seu pai trouxa lhe ensinava quando você tinha sete anos? O ensinava ficar o dia inteiro trancado numa biblioteca com o nariz enfiado em um livro, por acaso?

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez, antes de se desvencilhar no braço do loiro e se apressar para dentro do banheiro, ignorando as risadas dos companheiros de quarto.

* * *

- Você está melhor?

- Sim.

- Você não parece estar melhor – Emily murmurou, olhando para o amigo que estava sentado ao lado dela em uma mesa na biblioteca – O que houve?

- Nada – ele resmungou, sem tirar os olhos do pedaço de pergaminho no qual ele estava escrevendo.

Quando a garota não falou nada, Tom ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela. A menina continuava o encarando.

- Tudo bem, se você quer tanto saber... – o jovem bruxo largou a pena em cima da mesa e bufou – Eu tive que agüentar Malfoy, Lestrange e Avery me enchendo o saco sobre eu ser um desastre quando estou perto de uma vassoura e que isso se deve ao fato de eu ter um pai trouxa que não pôde me ensinar a voar como os _maravilhosos _pais bruxos deles fizeram com eles! Satisfeita?

Emily ficou quieta, apenas o encarando por um tempo.

- Evelyn nunca me ensinou a voar, ela acha perigoso, quase nunca usa uma vassoura – o garoto revirou os olhos ao ouvir a resposta da amiga - Olhe, não fique chateado com isso, certo? Eles são uns idiotas e só estão falando tudo isso porque querem vê-lo irritado... E você está dando para eles o que eles querem.

- Mas, Emily...!

- Olha, será que você pode me ajudar com esse resumo? Eu não consigo entender a diferença de _ghouls _e bichos-papões.

- Isso é fácil – ele sorriu de leve.

- Se é tão fácil, então me explique.

- Um bicho-papão gosta de se esconder em lugares escuros onde alguém possa achá-los, o que lhes dá a possibilidade de assustá-las... Eles são transformistas, se transformam no maior medo da pessoa – o garoto explicou – Mas não fazem nada a mais do que isso. No fim das contas eles só gostam de assustar os outros... Já o ghoul pode se transformar em qualquer coisa, assim como o bicho-papão, mas ele usa isso para atacar pessoas...

- Atacar pessoas?

- Eles as devoram.

_- Ew..._

- Certo... Mas existem alguns ghouls mais amigáveis, ou pelo menos é o que diz aqui no livro – ele apontou para o livro de Defesas – Que vivem em harmonia com bruxos e bruxas, desde que estes lhes dêem um lugar para morar.

- Então... Os dois são transformistas – o menino concordou com a cabeça – E os dois podem viver junto com bruxos e bruxas... Mas a maioria dos ghouls é má e querem, na verdade, emboscar você para depois ter um bom jantar.

- Isso mesmo...

- Isso não é matéria do terceiro ano? Bichos papões...

- Sim, mas nós estamos estudando a teoria dos ghouls, então tivemos que aprender um pouco sobre bichos-papões para podermos entender a matéria – Tom murmurou, voltando a escrever no seu pergaminho.

Ele ouviu a pena de Emily arranhando o pergaminho e, depois de alguns minutos, ouviu-a guardando o material na mala.

- Era só isso que eu precisava para terminar – a garota sorriu, levantando-se da cadeira – Aliás, obrigada – ela se inclinou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do menino, que arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo – Te vejo no jantar.

Riddle sentiu o rosto esquentar enquanto ele observava a menina se afastar. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o seu trabalho de Defesas...

- Ah, _pelo amor de Deus!_ – o jovem bruxo resmungou ao ver o grande risco de tinta que ele havia feito sem querer ao se sobressaltar quando a amiga o beijara.

Aquele não era o dia de sorte de Tom Riddle.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu amo esse capítulo :D

**1- Tom na aula de vôo:** eu sempre vi o Tom como um cara que não gosta de Quadribol, vocês podem perceber isso se lerem Riddle's Riddles, e eu queria dar uma explicação para ele não gostar do esporte que é tão apreciado pelo resto dos bruxos e... bom, aí está: ele é traumatizado de não conseguir voar numa vassoura, ele morre de medo de cair de novo.

Essa idéia do Tom com medo de voar em vassouras foi meio que tirado dos livros. Como eu sempre vejo muito do Tom na Hermione, esse medo que ela tem de voar é uma coisa que eu vi nele também. Eu lembro que no primeiro livro a Mione tenta aprender tudo sobre vôo com livros e tals, mas não ir bem na aula de vôo. Os dois personagens se baseiam muito em livros, para os dois a biblioteca é o lugar mais sagrado de toda Hogwarts... e voar numa vassoura é uma coisa que você não aprende em livros, o que faz com que eles fiquem inseguros em relação a isso.

Outra coisa, em Deatlhy Hallows, no capítulo dos Sete Potters, quando o Voldemort aparece voando sem nada [*começa a rir* ai minha mente poluída! Imagine o Voldy voando SEM NADA :D #tenso], sem vassoura, testrálio, hipogrifo, motocicleta encantada e o escambau, na hora eu imaginei que ele devia se sentir mais seguro desse jeito... Ele não precisa confiar em outra criatura ou objeto para se manter no ar, só precisa confiar em si mesmo e no pozinho mágico da Sininho-NÃO! ... essa foi outra coisa que me fez pensar nesse medo que o Tom poderia ter de voar. E eu sempre fiquei com essa imagem de Voldemort realizado quando ele finalmente conseguiu voar sem medo de cair e tals... *pirei bonito*

**2 – Mary Riddle e seu instinto materno super-protetor:** eu imagino a Mary sendo uma avó/mãe super-protetora. Se ela descobrisse que o neto havia se machucado, ela ficaria louca... tipo Lucius e Narcissa depois que o Draco foi atacado pelo Bicuço XD

_._

Espero que tenham gostado  
Reviews são lindos e sempre serão bem aceitos :D

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	15. Terceiro ano

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Terceiro ano**

**.**

* * *

- Boa viagem, querido – a mulher beijou a sua bochecha – Não se esqueça de escrever.

- Não vou esquecer, vó – Tom sorriu e olhou em volta, vendo de relance Canopus Lestrange, que o observava com um sorriso irritante nos lábios, no meio da multidão de alunos.

- Já encontrou a sua amiga? – dessa vez foi seu pai quem perguntou.

- Emily? Ahm... Ainda não – o garoto respondeu, esticando o pescoço e tentando encontrar a menina de quem eles estavam falando – Talvez ela já esteja no trem.

- Tom, querido, vou esperar lá fora da plataforma com o seu pai – a Sra. Riddle falou com o filho enquanto se afastava deles, desviando da multidão de pais e alunos bruxos que ocupavam o lugar.

O jovem bruxo observou a avó desaparecer no meio da multidão antes de voltar a procurar por Emily. Aquilo era estranho, a menina sempre chegava mais cedo nos dias de embarque e o esperava fora do trem, onde será que ela estava?

Depois de alguns minutos parado ao lado do pai e procurando a amiga com o olhar, Tom ouviu uma risada familiar vindo de algum lugar atrás deles. Virando-se, o garoto encontrou parada atrás de si ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Emily Derwen, mas...

- Eu fiquei parada aqui um bom tempo e você não me viu! – a menina riu.

- O que você fez com o seu cabelo? – o Tom perguntou, vendo como o cabelo castanho da amiga que sempre fora comprido agora estava cortado bem mais curto.

- Eu cortei – ela revirou os olhos e depois voltou a sua atenção para o pai do garoto – Bom dia, Sr. Riddle.

O homem se limitou a sorrir enquanto desviava o olhar para a bruxa ruiva que vinha arrastando o malão da garota.

- Este lugar está uma loucura hoje – a madrinha de Emily murmurou quando finalmente chegou ao lado da menina – Oh, olá... Vocês dois deviam ir embarcando, já está quase na hora.

Não demorou muito para que os dois encontrassem um lugar vago no trem e se acomodassem.

- Eu peguei o meu livro de Adivinhações? – o jovem Riddle perguntou para o pai quando já estava dentro do trem, debruçado na janela.

- Pegou - o homem sorriu – Não se preocupe, Tom, você conferiu o seu malão não sei quantas vezes antes de sairmos de casa... E se você esquecer de alguma coisa, basta escrever pedindo o que faltou e nós iremos enviar.

- Mas...

- Você se preocupa demais para um garoto de treze anos – Tom Sr. riu e afagou os cabelos do filho – Vai voltar para casa no Natal, certo?

- Sim... – o apito indicando que o trem logo partiria tocou, fazendo com que o resto dos estudantes que estavam na plataforma corressem para dentro da locomotiva – Tchau.

- Tchau... Boa viagem.

Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts finalmente começou a partir, o homem viu Evelyn ainda acenando uma última vez para a afilhada antes de se voltar para observá-lo.

- Já é o terceiro ano deles – a mulher falou – Parece que passou tão rápido.

- Sim... – Riddle mordeu o lábio inferior antes de continuar – Ahm, você mora aqui em Londres?

- Ah, sim – a ruiva sorriu – Emily me disse que vocês moram em... ahm... Me desculpe, eu esqueci o nome da cidade.

- Little Hangleton, quase ninguém lembra que aquilo lá existe – o homem riu – Fica no norte, há algumas horas daqui.

- É, nunca tinha ouvido falar antes... Tem muitos bruxos lá?

- Ahm, não – Tom respondeu, sentindo-se meio desconfortável com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

- Interessante – Evelyn deu um sorriso sem graça – Ah, eu vi uma senhora aqui com vocês, por acaso ela é da família?

- Sim, minha mãe – ele sorriu – Ela e meu pai decidiram vir junto conosco desta vez, mas meu pai nem quis entrar na plataforma, e ela parece não ter agüentado muito tempo aqui...

- Hm... – a mulher olhou em volta, tentando achar alguma coisa para falar – Ah, Merlin... Peço desculpas, , mas eu tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem.

- Parece que nós só nos encontramos aqui na plataforma e eu sempre saio correndo porque tenho que entregar alguma coisa no trabalho – Evelyn acenou para o homem – Até mais, .

* * *

- O que foi? – a garota perguntou, olhando para o amigo que agora fingia estar lendo a figurinha que havia vindo em uma das caixinhas de sapos de chocolate – Não finja que não estava olhando...

- Por que você cortou o cabelo? – Tom finalmente perguntou, deixando a figurinha de lado e olhando para a garota.

- Ficou tão ruim assim...? – Emily perguntou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos curtos.

- Não! Não... Não ficou ruim – o menino sentiu o rosto esquentar – Mas está... diferente. Mas então, por que você cortou?

- Queria que você prestasse atenção em mim, afinal, desde o ano passado você só está andando com aqueles sonserinos idiotas.

Riddle ficou estático e sentiu-se corar ainda mais. A garota começou a rir quando viu o estado do amigo.

- Eu estava brincando, Tom! – Emily riu - Eu cortei porque estava cansada do cabelo comprido.

- Ficou legal assim – o menino apontou para o cabelo dela – E os garotos da Sonserina não são idiotas...

- São sim! Não sei o que você vê de interessante neles – a garota bufou e cruzou os braços – No primeiro ano eles não paravam de implicar com você por causa da sua família, você os odiava! Desde o ano passado você começou a passar mais tempo com eles e...

- E...? – Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha e se ajeitou no banco.

- E está começando a agir como eles.

- Agir como eles?

- Falar mal de nascidos trouxas, andar pelo colégio com o nariz empinado...

- Certo, certo – o garoto levantou as mãos, gesticulando para que ela parasse de falar – Eu entendi, mas minha vida em Hogwarts é melhor agora que eu tenho algum amigo na minha própria casa.

- Por quê? – Emily perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

- Porque daí eu não preciso ter que ficar sentado num canto isolado da sala comunal estudando sozinho enquanto todos os outros alunos estão com os seus amigos e eu não preciso ficar ouvindo alguém falar mal da minha família...

- Mas eles falavam mal da sua família! Na verdade, eu não sei qual o motivo deles começarem a andar com você, eles pareciam te desprezar! O que foi que aconteceu?

- Não sei – Riddle deu de ombros – Mas prefiro as coisas como elas estão agora.

* * *

**N/A: ***se esconde* Oi... apareci de novo... ainda estou viva. Por que eu demorei tanto? O mesmo motivo de sempre: colégio. Aliás, adivinhem? Entrei na universidade no curso de Medicina! Mas eu ainda não terminei o terceiro ano do ensino médio, então é uma confusão, bom, resumindo: todo fim de semana eu vou descer pra Florianópolis pra ir ter aula na universidade e na segunda a noite eu volto pra Curitiba pra voltar pro terceirão, que ótimo, não?´Pelo menos já tenho a vaga garantida... Mas, vai me deixar ainda mais sem tempo pra postar T^T

Bom, sobre esse cap. ... Ele é bem curtinho e sem graça, por isso já vou postar outro :D  
A primeira imagem da Emmy que me veio na cabeça foi ela de cabelo curto, mas decidi fazer ela cortar o cabelo só no terceiro ano, sei lá pq XD O corte de cabelo dela foi inspirado no corte de cabelo da desenhista Emmy Cicierega [ **B1ND1 . deviantart . com** , a mesma garota que me inspirou para o apelido da Emmy, mas ok XD]... aqui tem um desenho que eu fiz da Emily, com o cabelo "novo": **http : / www . arileli . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2ln59i **[queria ter coragem pra cortar o cabelo assim o_O].

_._Espero que tenham gostado

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	16. O bichopapão

**.**

**Capítulo 15: O bicho-papão**

**.**

* * *

Os alunos do terceiro ano estavam todos parados no meio da sala de Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas, encarando um baú velho que estava abandonado no meio da sala. Todas as mesas haviam sido empurradas para um canto, deixando um grande espaço vazio onde os estudantes estavam parados, esperando a professora Merrythought chegar.

- Você sabe do que é a aula hoje? – Tom ouviu uma menina da Grifinória, Minerva McGonagall, perguntar para outro garoto.

- Deve ser sobre bichos-papões... – Charlus Potter, outro grifinório, respondeu – Havia um deles em um armário lá de casa, meu pai teve que tirar ele de lá porque minha mãe sempre se assustava com ele...

- Bom dia – todos os alunos se viraram para olhar a professora, que agora atravessava a sala e ia até o baú – Acho que alguns de vocês já perceberam sobre o que será a aula de hoje... Bichos-papões. Alguém pode me dizer alguma coisa sobre essas criaturas?

A mão de Tom Riddle foi a primeira a se levantar no meio dos estudantes.

- Sr. Riddle?

- Eles são transformistas, ou seja, mudam a sua forma para o maior medo da pessoa que o está olhando – o menino respondeu, lembrando-se de tudo o que havia lido nos livros de Defesas – Ninguém sabe a forma verdadeira de um bicho-papão.

- Muito bem... Alguém sabe como derrotar um deles? – Merrytought perguntou e sorriu ao ver a mão de Riddle se levantar novamente – Sim, Sr. Riddle?

- O riso derrota um bicho-papão. Um bruxo teria que transformá-lo em alguma coisa engraçada e rir dele para derrotá-lo .

- Ótimo. Dez pontos para a Sonserina – a bruxa sorriu e se aproximou dos alunos – É isso que vocês irão aprender hoje. Vocês vão ter que usar o feitiço _"Riddikulus" _para transformar o bicho-papão em alguma coisa engraçada... Mentalizem uma imagem engraçada e lancem o feitiço, vocês têm que dizer a fórmula com segurança, certo?

Os alunos concordaram com a cabeça enquanto começavam a cochichar entre si.

- Formem uma fila, vamos começar.

Os estudantes se organizaram em uma fila e ficaram observando enquanto o primeiro aluno, Septimus Weasley, se preparava para enfrentar a criatura. Meerytought se afastou um pouco do baú e, com um movimento da varinha, o abriu.

A aula seguiu com os alunos enfrentando o bicho-papão um de cada vez. Minerva McGonagall quase saiu correndo quando viu uma cópia de si mesma falando que havia sido expulsa do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e Abraxas Malfoy quase não conseguiu lançar o feitiço Riddikulus quando viu um _ghoul _parado na sua frente.

Quando chegou a sua vez, Tom andou até a frente da sala de cabeça erguida, certo de que conseguiria derrotar o bicho-papão... Afinal, aquilo tudo era uma mentira, não? Não era nada real.

- Pai...?

O jovem Riddle sentiu um arrepio ao ver seu pai e seus avós parados na sua frente, os três tinham uma expressão de desgosto no rosto enquanto o encaravam.

- O que você quer? – Tom Riddle Sr. perguntou com a voz totalmente fria – O que você quer aqui? Você sabe que aqui _não é_ o seu lugar...

- Imagine! Alguém relacionado com aquela gente dos Gaunt... Alguém desse tipo não pode ser um Riddle – dessa vez fora sua avó quem falara, seu rosto estava contorcido de nojo.

- Uma _aberração _– a cópia de Thomas Riddle falou – É isso o que você é...

O garoto ficou estático, com a varinha presa firmemente na mão e os olhos arregalados. Era só uma criatura mágica tentando enganá-lo... Não era verdade...

- Tom? – ele pôde ouvir alguém falando, talvez fosse a professora – O feitiço, use-o!

- Você não consegue nem ser bom no meio dessa gente – Tom Sr. se aproximou dele – _Mestiço_... Não pertence no mundo normal e nem nesse mundo de aberrações.

- Pai... – o menino murmurou e ouviu a sua voz sair meio embargada.

- Você não deveria estar conosco, não deveria estar nesse colégio... – o homem sussurrou e deu um sorriso esnobe – Você estaria melhor se estivesse assim...

O garoto olhou para onde o pai estava apontando e viu, estirado no chão, uma cópia de si mesmo. A pele estava bem mais pálida que o normal, os lábios entreabertos e de um tom meio azulado, e os olhos claros estavam vidrados, encarando o nada...

Isso foi o suficiente para que Tom Riddle se esquecesse que estava em aula e saísse correndo da sala, lutando contra o enjôo que tomara conta de si e as lágrimas que insistiam em inundar os seus olhos.

* * *

- Vamos logo, eu ainda tenho que pegar o meu livro de Trato de Criaturas antes de nós irmos para a aula – uma menina ruiva com uniforme da Lufa-Lufa falou, enquanto puxava a amiga pela mão.

- Tudo bem, e não precisa me arrastar! – Emily riu enquanto seguia a amiga.

- Nós ainda temos Advinhação hoje – a outra garota torceu o nariz – E você vai me abandonar para ficar com o Riddle, pra variar.

- Merlin, você fala como se isso fosse o fim do mundo, Brianna... Eu não sou a única que faço Advinhação com você.

- Eu sei, eu sei – a ruiva riu – É só que é estranho ver uma lufa e um sonserino serem tão amigos como vocês dois são. Geralmente sonserinos ficam isolados no seu pequeno mundinho de cobras e... Emmy? O que foi?

- Eu acho que vi o Tom passar correndo por ali – a menina apontou para um canto do corredor – Vou ali ver.

- O que? Emmy! Você vai perder a aula de Trato! – a garota ruiva gritou enquanto a amiga se afastava.

Emily continuou correu para o lugar onde ela vira o amigo desaparecer e se deparou com a porta de uma sala que, aparentemente, não era usada para nenhuma aula. Abriu a porta com cuidado, entrou e a fechou.

- Tom? – ela chamou, olhando em volta e encontrando o amigo sentado no parapeito da janela, olhando para fora do vidro com os olhos marejados de lágrimas – Tom... O que houve?

O garoto apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Pare de ser cabeça dura e me diga: o que foi que o deixou assim? – a menina se aproximou e colocou as mãos na cintura – Foram aqueles sonserinos idiotas? Eu posso dar um jeito nisso...!

- Não foram eles – Riddle murmurou – Não foi ninguém...

- Então, o que...?

- Estávamos tendo aula prática de Defesas... Sobre bichos-papões.

- E o que isso tem... _Oh!_ – Emily parou de falar e o encarou por um tempo – No que ele se transformou?

- Meu pai e meus avós – Tom respondeu, sentindo o nó que insistia em se formar em sua garganta aumentar – Eles diziam que eu não merecia ser chamado "Riddle", que eu não era um deles... – o garoto soluçou e se amaldiçoou por estar parecendo tão vulnerável na frente da amiga – Que eu estaria melhor se estivesse m-morto...

- Oh, Tom... – a menina tocou o ombro dele de leve, percebendo que ele havia parado de tentar segurar as lágrimas – Você sabe que eles nunca pensariam uma coisa dessas!

- Não... Quando o meu pai me tirou daquele orfanato em Londres, nenhum deles gostava de mim – o sonserino murmurou – Para eles, seria melhor se os amigos do meu pai nunca tivessem me encontrado naquele orfanato...

-_ Tom!_ – Emily quase gritou, fazendo com que o amigo se virasse para encará-la – Pelo amor de Merlin! Pare com isso... Eles te amam! Talvez não estivessem acostumados com você quando seu pai o levou para casa pela primeira vez, mas agora eles te adoram.

O garoto ficou com os olhos fixos nela por um tempo e se surpreendeu quando sentiu a mão de Emmy em seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que ali estavam.

- E pare de chorar, é estranho ver você chorando – a menina riu e tirou a mão da bochecha do outro, fazendo com que ele sorrisse e começasse a enxugar o rosto com a manga das vestes – Droga, acho que perdemos a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas...

- Ainda dá tempo de chegar lá – o menino falou, se levantando do parapeito da janela e seguindo a garota para fora da sala – Aliás, eu fiquei curioso sobre como você iria "dar um jeito" nos garotos da Sonserina se eles fossem o motivo de eu estar daquele jeito...

- Sabe o batedor da Lufa-Lufa, Mark Bones? – Emmy deu um sorriso maroto – Ele é meu amigo, com certeza faria esse favor para mim.

* * *

**N/A: **Adoro esse cap.

**1- O bicho-papão do Tom:** originalmente, o bicho-papão dele é ele mesmo morto... Mas eu achei que,pra encaixar na história, eu teria que mudar um pouco. Tom Riddle vivendo com o pai tem uma perspectiva de mundo diferente do Tom Riddle vivendo no orfanato, agora que ele tem uma família, o seu maior medo é ser rejeitado, como aconteceu quando ele chegou na casa dos Riddle e depois quando avô descobriu que ele era um bruxo... Então, acabei misturando o medo original [ele morto] e o medo de LFLS [a rejeição da família] (:

**2- Brianna:** ela é a amiga lufa da Emily, monitora da casa amarela e preta. O nome e um pouco da aparência dela são inspirados pela desenhista Brianna Garcia [ www . bri-chan . deviantart . com ].

Espero que tenham gostado

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	17. Hornsea

**.**

**Capítulo 16: Hornsea**

**.**

* * *

Parecia que nem o mundo bruxo estava livre da guerra... Essa era a única coisa que veio à cabeça de Tom Riddle Sr. enquanto ele terminava de ler uma matéria sobre Gellert Grindelwald no Profeta Diário.

O homem havia começado a assinar o jornal depois de muita insistência por parte do filho e acabou pegando o hábito de lê-lo com tanta freqüência quanto lia os jornais trouxas. As matérias eram, no mínimo, diferentes, mas mesmo assim, Tom adorava lê-las... Ele sabia que seus pais tinham um certo fascínio pelo jornal também, principalmente pelas fotos. Quando viu o Profeta pela primeira vez, sua mãe quase desmaiara ao ver uma bruxa acenar para ela em uma foto, mas, depois do susto, a mulher acabou adorando aquelas fotografias engraçadas que se mexiam.

- Parece que o mundinho mágico deles não está tão seguro quanto parece – Tom ergueu a cabeça para olhar para o pai, que estava parado atrás dele, os olhos fixos no jornal.

- Eles estão em guerra, como nós.

_"Como nós..."._ Havia muito tempo que ele não ia para Londres para passear, só ia até lá para pegar o filho na estação e voltava correndo para casa, com medo dos ataques que estavam ocorrendo na cidade. A cada dia havia uma notícia nova sobre um novo bombardeio... Chegou ao ponto em que seus amigos, Ellen e Charles Campbell, decidiram sair de Londres e ficar morando um tempo com Cecilia Wright e seu marido em Great Hangleton, já que lá era bem mais seguro do que a capital.

Tom nunca deixava de pensar no que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse tirado seu filho daquele orfanato... Ele nunca mais ouvira falar do lugar, mas sabia que aquele prédio era um alvo fácil para as bombas alemãs.

- Quem é esse homem? – o mais velho o tirou de seus pensamentos, apontando para o nome de Grindelwald.

- Pelo que eu entendi, ele é um tipo de Adolf Hitler do mundo deles – o filho explicou – Quer purificar a comunidade bruxa.

- Não sabia que bruxos acreditavam nessa baboseira de raça ariana...

- Eles não acreditam – os dois homens se viraram para ver Tom Jr. parado na porta da sala – Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Tom – o Sr. Riddle respondeu – Se eles não acreditam nisso... O que é que eles querem "eliminar" da face da Terra?

- Bruxos nascidos trouxas, mestiços e "amantes de trouxas" – o menino explicou – Eles acham que _nós_ não somos dignos de sermos bruxos, já que temos ascendência trouxa ou, no caso dos puros-sangues, sejam amigáveis com o que eles consideram ser de uma "raça inferior".

- É Hitler misturado com magia – Thomas resmungou, antes de ir se sentar a mesa – Mas, pare de falar de guerra no café da manhã, você sabe que a sua avó odeia quando começamos a falar sobre isso.

Não demorou muito para que a Sra. Riddle se juntasse a eles na mesa do café da manhã e todo o assunto da guerra fora esquecido. Depois que terminaram de comer, os quatro Riddles não se levantaram... Era meio que um hábito deles ficar mais tempo sentados a mesa apenas conversando, mesmo que parecesse que Maggie, a mulher que trabalhava na casa, odiasse isso, já que tal hábito fazia com que ela atrasasse todo o seu serviço.

- Eu estava pensando... – a Sra. Riddle murmurou enquanto fechava o Profeta Diário e passava para o marido – O que vocês acham de passarmos o dia em Hornsea?

- Está muito frio para entrar no mar – Tom Sr. falou.

- Você não precisa necessariamente entrar no mar sempre que você vai até a praia, Tom – a mulher revirou os olhos – Só quero sair dessa casa... Não saímos desde que Tom voltou do colégio para as festas de fim de ano – ela se virou para o neto – O que você acha, querido?

- Pode ser – o menino deu um sorrisinho.

* * *

O vento gelado que vinha do mar fez com que Tom se arrependesse de não ter levado o seu cachecol. O garoto apertou o casaco em volta do próprio corpo e encolheu os ombros, tentando permanecer aquecido, mas aquilo não parecia estar fazendo efeito.

Seus avós estavam andando pela praia e ele ficou observando sua avó, que estava tomando o maior para não se sujar com a areia cinzenta.

- Eu disse que estava frio – o menino ergueu a cabeça para olhar o pai, que agora estava parado ao seu lado.

- Eu sabia que estava frio – Tom riu.

- De qualquer jeito, não seria eu que iria tirar a idéia de passar o dia aqui da cabeça da sua avó – o homem sorriu, passando o braço por detrás dos ombros do filho e puxando-o para mais perto – Você gosta daqui, não?

- Sim...

- Eu lembro que quando você veio para Little Hangleton pela primeira vez, você perguntou se a cidade era litorânea.

- De vez em quando, a Sra. Cole organizava uma viagem para a praia - Tom Jr. explicou, sem desviar o olhar do mar cinzento e revolto – Se não me engano, nós íamos até Dover...

- Você gostava?

- Uhum... Era bem calmo lá, e dava para ficar olhando o mar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas olhando para o mar e ouvindo o barulho das ondas. O homem não podia negar o que o menino acabara de dizer... Ficar olhando o mar era relaxante e, conhecendo o filho que tinha, ele sabia que Tom preferia mil vezes a tranqüilidade daquele som das ondas ao barulho de crianças que ele sabia que o Orfanato Wool's deveria sempre ter.

- É impressão minha... – Tom Sr. murmurou – Ou você está meio distante desde que chegou aqui de férias?

O filho apenas olhou para cima para encarar o pai por um tempo, antes de voltar a olhar para o mar. O homem havia percebido que havia alguma coisa estranha com o garoto... Desde que voltara de Hogwarts, ele parecia estar mais quieto, parecendo estar tentando evitar de conversar com o pai e os avós.

- O que houve?

- Nada...

- Não tente me enganar.

- É meio idiota... – Tom Jr. sussurrou – Nós tivemos uma aula de Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas e... Era sobre bichos-papões...

- Bichos-papões existem?

- Sim – o menino deu um sorriso triste.

- São tão assustadores quanto as histórias infantis dizem que eles são?

- Sim – o homem quase não ouviu a resposta do filho de tão baixinho que ele falou.

- Como eles são?

- Não têm uma forma fixa, se transformam em alguma coisa que a pessoa que o está vendo tenha medo – Tom explicou – Se transforma no maior medo da pessoa.

O Riddle mais velho contraiu as sobrancelhas ao perceber o que o filho estava tentando falar.

- No que ele se transformou?

O menino não respondeu. Ficou em silêncio... Seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara de preocupação.

- Certo, não precisa falar – o homem sorriu.

- Era você... O vô e a vó... Vocês diziam que eu não merecia estar com vocês – o jovem bruxo sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas – Você disse que seria melhor se eu estivesse _mor..._

- Tom – o garoto observou o pai parar na sua frente e se ajoelhar ali para ficar da altura dele - Você é tão digno de carregar o sobrenome _Riddle _quanto qualquer um de nós... E eu não poderia estar mais feliz com você aqui conosco.

O homem segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos e sorriu de leve.

- Agora... Chega disso, certo? – o mais novo concordou com a cabeça.

Tom Sr. sorriu e abraçou o filho. Ele sentiu as mãos do garoto apertarem com força o seu casaco, como se não quisesse que ele se afastasse.

- Eu estava pensando... – o homem murmurou, ainda sem soltar o menino – Acho que a sua amiga, Emily, iria gostar de um presente daqui, não? Ela sempre te manda alguma coisa no seu aniversário...

Ele ouviu a risada abafada do filho e percebeu que a idéia da sua mão de ir à praia não havia sido ruim... Muito pelo contrário.

* * *

**N/A: **Depois de um tempão, eu voltei :D Me desculpem a demora x_x Agora aqui estou eu, postando o capítulo que foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu pensei pra fic... Eu sempre pensei que eu queria uma cena com esses dois que se passasse na praia... Quando eu pensei isso, eu tava na praia... E agora que estou postando isso aqui, eu estou na mesma praia de novo :D [ouvindo o barulho do mar yey!]. Eu gostei desse cap. Praticamente só a vida trouxa dos Riddles... Eu percebi que essa fic tava muito alheia à história, tipo... Segunda Guerra Mundial e tals, eu ainda não tinha mencionado isso na fic... Então decidi colocar aí.

As notas do capítulo estão aqui: **http : / aribh . livejournal . com / #cutid1** tinha muita imagem e tals, dai eu decidi colocar no livejournal... Eu acho que vale a pena entrar pra ver (:

Eu me apaixonei por Hornsea, ok? Haha, já disse que se tudo der errado na minha vida eu vou fazer minhas trouxinhas e me mudar para Leven ou Hornsea '-'

Espero que tenham gostado :D

Beijos ;***  
Ari.**


End file.
